Coronas en el sótano
by Vega M.F
Summary: Una narración de la vida de Chara, desde que es encontrada en la Superficie hasta que es enterrada en el Subsuelo. Por las dificultades del castellano, me referiré a ella en femenino.
1. Lágrimas en la basura

A Noah nunca le habían gustado los llantos de los bebés, pero oír uno desde una papelera le llamó la atención. Sacó la bolsa con todo el cuidado del que un niño de seis años como él era capaz, y sacó a un pequeño bebé que debía tener unos pocos días de edad. No estaba cubierta, por lo que pudo saber que se trataba de una chica.

Una brisa de viento revolvió los cabellos rubios de Noah, ya sucios. Trató de sujetar al bebé contra su pecho y apoyarla con un solo brazo para poder ajustar un pedazo de cinta adhesiva que había usado con el objetivo de que una tela de sus pantalones no se cayese. Maldijo por lo bajo haber cortado la prenda saltando por una valla y decidió llevarse al bebé a casa.

Noah ya tenía tres hermanos y una hermana, así que creyó que una más no haría daño. Caminó, como todos los días, a través de su barrio. No había nada nuevo. Todo estaba lleno de heces de animales, cristales rotos, alguna pistola vieja tirada o cadáveres de mascotas abandonadas.

Aunque también vio a Abigail. Era una niña con el cabello muy largo, despeinado, sucio y pelirrojo. Vestía pantalones de chándal que tenían seis años en su familia, y su camiseta era solo un poco más nueva.

"Hola" se limitó a decir sentada sobre un muro derruido. Todos los niños de aquella zona se habían vuelto expertos en escalarlo, incluso a veces se comentaba que no eras un verdadero miembro del grupo hasta que no podías llegar a lo más alto sin tropezar.

"Hola" respondió Noah esforzándose por hacer una sonrisa. Abigail respondió con una un poco más sincera.

"¿Tienes un nuevo hermano?" preguntó señalando al bebé que llevaba en brazos.

"Sí, creo que sí. Pero no sé si mis padres nos dejarán quedárnoslo"

"Yo me lo quedaría…" – Suspiró – "Pero ya sabes que con mi madre muerta no nos podemos permitir más familia"

"No pasa nada. Me voy casa. ¡Hasta mañana!"

"¡Hasta mañana!"

Todo aquello era parte de la rutina. Vivían cerca, así que siempre se saludaban, se preguntaban alguna cosa y se despedían. Por las mañanas jugaban con el resto de la pandilla, siempre con la pelota de fútbol de uno de los chicos, aunque inventándose juegos diferentes con ella.

Eran muchos los niños del barrio, así que no había problemas si alguien no quería jugar con la pelota, porque entonces otros niños tendrían el mismo deseo y jugarían a otra cosa. A veces se peleaban por la norma de un juego, se chillaban o incluso pegaban una bofetada, pero tarde o temprano el resto del grupo los hacía entrar en razón.

Noah había llegado a casa. Como casi todas las otras, no había luces encendidas y todo tenía mugre encima. Las plantas eran malas hierbas silvestres que nadie se molestaba en arrancar, en gran parte porque ni tenían tiempo para eso.

Luego estaban las flores doradas. Eran preciosas, y se expandían por donde fuera. De hecho, los botánicos de otras ciudades las consideraban una plaga, mas a Noah le encantaban. Era lo único que le gustaba de verdad de aquella ciudad.

Entró con el bebé, este empezando a sollozar por el hambre, y Noah tratando de acallarla. Su padre, cuando apenas había pisado el umbral, se estaba levantando a subir al cuarto de los niños. Se detuvo en mitad de la escalera y giró su cabeza, viendo a Noah con los ojos como platos.

"¿Noah? ¿Pero qué pasa?" preguntó muy alarmado "No me jodas que han muerto los Moore, porque no podemos alimentar a su niño, aunque sea suyo"

"Oh, no no…" – No sabía bien cómo abordar el tema – "Me la encontré llorando, estaba en una papelera y no, no supe bien…"

"Pues no podemos hacer nada" le cortó su padre "Ya estamos en ayunas por tu nuevo hermano, así que hay que quitarnos a ese"

"Pero tiene hambre…" susurró Noah apretando al bebé contra su pecho "Yo la cuido"

"¿Y de dónde vas a sacar el dinero?" preguntó su padre. Estaba agotado y tenso, como todos los días.

Noah agachó la cabeza y permaneció callado por un instante.

"Pero ya la han abandonado, no quiero que se sienta mal…" – Su padre soltó un fuerte suspiro por varios segundos.

"¡Pues peor lo vamos a pasar nosotros con, con ella!" Gritó señalando al bebé "¡Dámela y ya lo hago yo!"

"¡No!" chilló Noah dando un paso hacia atrás.

Su padre elevó el brazo para golpearlo, pero no quiso matar por error al bebé y que su hijo tuviese que presenciar eso.

"Anda, vete a dormir y déjala junto a Liam. Vete"

Noah corrió escaleras arriba, sin saber qué hacer para alimentar al bebé. Corrió a su dormitorio tan silencioso como pudo, donde vio a sus hermanos descansando igual que siempre: recogidos bajo una manta fina y desgastada en una esquina, apoyados en el conjunto de dos viejos colchones.

En frente de la puerta estaba la cuna familiar, que había durado por generaciones. Allí dormía Liam, el nuevo hermano biológico que tenían. La cuna era grande, pero Noah no quería seguir allí con un bebé llorando y despertar a todos.

Su única hermana se levantó y dijo que iba a la cocina a por leche. Era rubia, con el pelo suelto y más limpio que los otros y solo vestía un camisón ligero. Desde hacía tiempo que Noah tenía claro que era el miembro que más le gustaba de su familia.

Ella no había podido distinguir que el bebé que sostenía su hermano no era Liam, así que en pocos minutos regresó con un biberón lleno de leche caliente. Sus dos hermanos, gemelos, se habían despertado en el mismo sitio por los llantos, pero estaban acostumbrados y no quisieron nada más que volver a intentar dormir.

Su hermana cogió al bebé de sus manos y empezó a darle leche con todo el cuidado que pudo.

"Noah, ¿no estará enfermo? Parece más…" – Giró su cabeza y miró sorprendida a su hermano – "¿Este no es Liam? ¿De dónde ha salido?"

"La cogí en la calle. Papá dice que la dejase junto a Liam…"

"¿Papá…" – Dejó escapar un bostezo – "…está bien con esto?"

Noah solo se encogió de hombros. Su hermana imitó el gesto y depositó al bebé en el otro lado de la cuna, lejos de Liam para que no chocasen si se movían al dormir.

"En serio" susurró ella al oído de su hermano "¿papá sabe de esto? Porque si no estamos muertos. Ya le he dado leche"

"Sí sabe, pero me dijo que lo llevase aquí"

"Puf, vale. Dormimos y vemos mañana, ¿vale?"

"Vale" terminó Noah con una sonrisa, como cada vez que hablaba con su hermana. "Gracias"

"De nada" – Caminó con un bostezo hacia la cama, pero antes se giró y miró a su hermano con franca curiosidad - "¿Tiene nombre?"

"No"

"Buf, esto parece sacado de alguna película…" – Miró hacia el bebé, ambas calmadas a pesar de los problemas futuros y pasados – "Como un personaje. ¿La llamamos `Pers´ o algo así? De personaje, ya sabes"

Noah dejó escapar otro bostezo. Estaba cansado y no le apetecía nada pensar en un nombre, por lo que solo se encogió de hombros y dejó a su hermana seguir.

"Suena mal. En inglés, en inglés…" – "Creo que es `character´. ¡Oye!" exclamó elevando la cabeza. "¡`Chara´ no suena mal! Como si fuese una `k´ y todo eso, ¿no?"

Noah asintió y se tumbó junto a sus hermanos. Dejó escapar otro bostezo y susurró:

"Buenas noches, Char…" – Se durmió antes de terminar la frase.

Charlotte, con su melena rubia revolviéndose por una leve brisa de la ventana, no supo si se refería a ella o a su nueva hermana. Noah aún tenía dificultades pronunciando algunos nombres.


	2. Adiós por mi culpa

Chara no había encajado en el grupo del barrio. Era silenciosa y torpe, no le gustaba correr detrás de los animales callejeros ni trepar al muro por el riesgo de caerse. Noah, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado cuatro años, aún la cuidaba. Ahora sus amigos y familia lo miraban con expresiones de duda, ya que prefería pasar menos tiempos con ellos para ocuparse de ella, pero hacía tiempo que el niño había decidido que proteger a Chara era algo en lo que no debía retractarse.

Su hermana adoptiva tenía una oscura melena castaña y ojos marrones, y su piel no era tan clara como la de su familia, por lo que a primera vista se percibía que no pertenecía en la casa. Su padre se había tomado esa aparición de hace cuatro años muy a pecho, mas no le interesaba abandonar a una niña después de que sus hijos biológicos se hubiesen encariñado con ella.

Por eso había declarado que si de verdad la querían allí, eran ellos los que debían mantenerla a flote. A los gemelos y Liam no les importaba, preferían jugar con los demás y apartar a Chara cada vez que les pedía algo, ya fuese alimentos o compañía.

Charlotte, quien ya había conseguido un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una cafetería lejana, quería cuidarla, pero sus deberes se lo impedían a menudo. Algunas veces, cuando se cruzaban, le dirigía una mirada compasiva o le pasaba un pedazo de chocolate que había robado de su trabajo.

Noah la tomaba bajo su ala. No había momento del día en le que permitiese que Chara estuviese lejos. Ya no jugaba con los niños del barrio, pues le habían dado a elegir entre él o su hermana pequeña. Cada vez que ella iba a hacer sus necesidades en una zona alejada o un baño público, le pedía a su hermano que se quedase cerca y mirase a la pared.

Su padre ordenaba que Noah fuese quien le consiguiese la comida, así que la mitad de sus raciones, que consistían en un desayuno y cena, iban a parar al estómago de la niña. A veces, como antes, caminaban hacia la parte más rica de la ciudad y se detenían a mendigar, obteniendo unas pocas monedas para ahorrar hasta una rebanada de pan o un donut que se repartían, con Chara comiendo siempre más que Noah.

El padre de familia no disfrutaba con Chara aprovechando los servicios de casa, por lo que, a la mínima que hiciese un poco de ruido, la mandaba a jugar a fuera. Noah la seguía y, cuando tenían el estómago lleno por algo de pan, iban a la falda de la montaña.

Estaba llena de conejos, aves y pequeños insectos: solo si sabías mirar. A todos les decían que a quien subía a la montaña no regresaba nunca, por lo que todos los pocos que subían se abstenían de subir más allá de la zona espesa del bosque, donde las rocas comenzaban a empinarse.

Los niños mayores hablaban de atracadores, como los que a veces mataban a una persona con algo de dinero y desaparecían, algunos otros de osos y bestias salvajes, pero lo que contaban los niños pequeños y sus padres les daba risa:

"¡Hay monstruos bajo la montaña!" oyeron chillar a un niño de cuatro años cuando los vio salir de la ciudad. "¡Si subís os podéis caer! ¡Os comerán!"

Chara se aferró aún más fuerte a la mano de Noah, quien se burló de lo crédulo que era el niño.

"Eso lo dicen para asustarte. Serán personas o animales, no monstruos" le dijo con total seguridad "Además, no pasamos muy lejos"

Así seguían su camino. Encontraban escarabajos brillantes, mariposas bonitas, pájaros piando y, unas muy raras veces, lograban matar conejos con piedras. Los llevaban a casa, donde su padre no podía hacer más que coger una pata y permitir que Noah y Chara comiesen del resto.

Esos días eran alegres. Otros días, cuando Chara había cumplido apenas cinco años, la gente enfermaba, como Liam y uno de los hermanos gemelos. Estuvieron con un fuerte resfriado, luego con neumonía y murieron. Su padre pasó una semana sin ir al trabajo, maldiciendo y gritando lo mucho que odiaba la vida.

El otro hermano huyó, diciendo que encontraría la fortuna en otra parte. Nunca supieron más de él. Tampoco supieron nada de su padre, quien dijo que estaba "hasta los cojones" y se marchó como él. Charlotte, cargada con determinación, habló con lo que le quedaba de familia.

"Chicos…" les dijo en frente de ellos, todos sentados en la mesa del comedor "Aunque todo sea duro, no podemos rendirnos, ¿entendéis?"

Noah asintió, aún cogido de la mano de Chara.

"Me voy a trabajar. Coged todo lo que queráis de la nevera"

Chara no estaba acostumbrada a acercarse sin que su padre le gritase que si se acercaba a la comida le haría ver las estrellas, así que pidió irse a jugar a la calle. Allí al menos Noah podía enseñarle cosas y contarle chistes.

"¿Y papá no va a volver?" le preguntó ella con esfuerzo para vocalizar.

"Yo que sé" susurró con el semblante triste "Oye, mira el lado bueno, ahora podemos comer más…"

Chara asintió y sonrió. Aún tenían un puñado de monedas que habían mendigado, por lo que pensaron en ir a dar una vuelta, a ver si encontraban alguna tienda en la que gastar algo. Estaban un poco cansados de ir siempre a la misma panadería y ese día sentían la necesidad de descubrir algo nuevo.

Preguntaron a una niña un poco más pequeña que Chara, quien les dijo que había creído ver un heladero en cuatro manzanas, pero que no estaba segura del todo. Los dos hermanos permitieron que la ilusión se hiciese camino entre ellos y empezaron a correr. No conocían bien ese sitio, así que Noah fue observando el número de las casas, rasgos reconocibles y calles.

Pasaron junto a una vieja pintura, que, a pesar de que ya tendría unos cuantos años, era bonita. Representaba a un gato con alas elevándose al cielo, y les hizo reír y moverse, resonando las monedas en el bolsillo de Noah.

"¡Crío!" chilló una voz "¿Qué llevas?"

Un joven de cabellos negros y ropas oscuras empuñaba una navaja frente a ellos. Noah, que había oído hablar de esa clase cosas, se arrepintió de su curiosidad a semejantes horas y movió su mano para entregarle el dinero. Entonces pensó en Chara, quien acababa de esconderse detrás de él sin que se diese cuenta.

"Monedas" susurró Noah temblando "¿Qué quieres?"

"Dame todo lo que tengas, ¡rápido!"

Chara inspiró hondo y gritó:

"¡No! ¡Fuera! ¡Asustas!"

El atracador, nervioso, le gritó que se callase y solo le diese el dinero. Noah sacó las monedas y se las entregó, por lo que el joven se giró y empezó a andar. Chara estaba furiosa, habiendo ganado esas monedas con varios días de caminatas, suerte y paciencia. Se abalanzó sobre su enemigo y quiso empujarlo al suelo, solo logrando que se tambalease.

Chara permaneció paralizada, Noah agarró su mano y la atrajo hasta él, poniéndose delante. El joven se giró de nuevo y empleó su arma contra el estómago de Noah, quien chilló con todas sus fuerzas. El atracador huyó tan rápido como pudo, dejando su arma en el suelo por el pánico.

Noah cayó al suelo, llorando y gritándole a Chara que corriese a por Charlotte.

"¡No sé dónde!" chilló ella, llorando y arrepentida de su estupidez.

"¡Vete!" replicó Noah.

Chara corrió tan lejos como pudo en mitad de la noche. Las farolas iluminaban su camino, pero no reconocía aquel lugar. Siguió avanzando hasta ver la montaña en la distancia y fue allí. Avanzó con el dolor clavado en el estómago y en el alma hasta llegar a un árbol que reconocía por sus marcas de cuchillo en la corteza. Se dejó caer al suelo y trató de respirar bien para no desfallecer, aunque las lágrimas no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Estuvo sollozando mucho tiempo, agotada y, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, sin su hermano para decirle que todo saldría bien. Tarde o temprano, lo volvería a ver. Sí, debía creer en eso, si no lo creía, no podría rescatarlo. Desde ese árbol sí que sabía volver a casa.

Corrió de nuevo, esta vez haciendo grandes pausas para coger aliento y derramar lágrimas. Una vez estuvo junto a la casa de los Moore, la madre de esa familia había salido para averiguar quién estaba llorando tanto. Era una mujer baja, un tanto flaca y cansada, pero una señora agradable cuando quería.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó. Chara trató de decir una oración completa, pero la señora no entendió nada más que llantos y terror. Fue a llamar a la puerta de la casa en la que la niña vivía, pero Charlotte no volvería hasta las dos de la madrugada.

La señora decidió traerla a su casa, la colocó en el sofá que tenían y le echó una manta pequeña y fina. Dejó que se limpiase las lágrimas en su ropa y trató de escucharla, pero Chara no podía hacer que se entendiese nada bajo el llanto.

Tardó tres horas en calmarse, pero cuando se despertó eran las once de la mañana y Charlotte estaba en peor estado frente a ella. Por sus ojeras se podía adivinar que no había dormido nada.

"¡¿Dónde está Noah?! ¡¿Le ha pasado algo?!" gritó agarrando a Chara de los hombros.

Chara asintió y contó que un joven les había quitado el dinero, que ella había tratado de detenerlo y que su hermano había sangrado mucho.

"¿Y dónde está?" preguntó soltándose y luchando para no llorar.

Chara solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Charlotte bajó los brazos y se quedó con la vista fija en el techo. Por unos instantes, parecía a punto de morirse allí mismo.

"¿Y yo qué os he dicho de salir de noche?"

"Que no saliésemos…" susurró sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

"¡Pues menudo caso me hacéis!" gritó. La señora Moore vino al salón, preocupada por los gritos.

"A ver, ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó la mujer sin entender nada.

Charlotte explicó todo lo que había entendido: el atraco, el robo, la intervención de Chara y:

"Noah ha muerto" dijo Charlotte.

Fue entonces cuando Chara empezó a entender la idea que solía tener su padre: la vida era horrible.


	3. Bestia rubia

Su hermana mayor, ahora la única, se había ido a trabajar. Como todos los días, había colocado una silla en la puerta para que no saliese. Chara, poco después del incidente hace dos años, había tratado de convencerla de que la dejase salir, de que no tenía sentido enfadarse con ella. Fue un intento inútil, más que nada porque ni ella misma sabía si se merecía eso de verdad.

Su hermano había muerto por su culpa. Por su estupidez y nada más. Charlotte ya le había dejado eso claro, con palabras y alguna que otra bofetada. Al principio Chara estuvo aturdida, poco después enfadada, con su hermana y con ella misma. Luego solo llegó la tristeza, la frustración de no poder hacer nada para expresarse, pues con cada cosa atrevida que decía se ganaba menos comida o un golpe. También un día tiró una lámpara, pero solo le sirvió para quedarse tres días en su cuarto.

Los Moore habían tratado de reconfortar a Charlotte, de hacerla entrar en razón ante lo que parecía furia ciega, pero ella solo decía que Chara actuaba de una forma demasiado agresiva desde la muerte de Noah. Llegó un punto en el que la niña olvidó el rostro de su hermano y su nombre.

Un par de policías habían venido a inspeccionar el cadáver y encontraron la navaja, así que en poco tiempo arrestaron al asesino. Pero eso les daba igual, todo lo que querían era olvidar y seguir con su vida. Chara, por la falta de memorias de sus años jóvenes, lo logró hasta cierto punto.

Charlotte seguía furiosa, estresada con sus dos trabajos y los impuestos. A veces Chara venía y la miraba, o a veces rompía un pedazo de vajilla por accidente, generando un golpe y, dependiendo de cómo se siéntese su hermana, que la encerrase o la mandase a jugar al exterior.

Charlotte suponía que Chara iba a jugar con otros niños y que le haría bien, cosa que su hermana pequeña había intentado, pero de lo que no se sentía capaz. Los notaba extraños, demasiado ruidosos y fríos. Empezó a hacerse a la idea de que nunca se sentiría tan bien como antes de… de que Charlotte se volviese loca, suponía ella.

Le gustaba ir al monte. El monte Ebott, como ya había aprendido que se llamaba. Casi nadie iba al monte, y eso era genial. Su hermana le había pegado bastante las veces que algún vecino le contaba que había ido, pero ya estaba acostumbrada y creía que merecía la pena.

Todo se sentía tan tranquilo en ese lugar. Le gustaba ir a la cima, llegar lo más lejos posibles del alba hasta el anochecer, y contemplar la puesta de sol. Oía grillos en verano, veía cardenales surcar el cielo, a veces escuchaba un solitario búho de camino a casa y se sentía como un ser más de la naturaleza, como si solo tuviese que preocuparse de su comida y no de evitar las bofetadas de Charlotte…

Ahora su hermana era muy fea. Recordaba una cara bonita, aunque muy débilmente, la recordaba guapa. Ahora su cabello estaba lleno de polvo, los pelos le crecían por todas partes, parecía tener chepa y su mirada recordaba a la de una bestia salvaje, lista para atacar.

A sus siete años, su hermana mayor quiso llevarla a un sitio bajo la luz del ocaso. No le dijo nada, solo le contó que debía seguirla. Caminaron por un largo tiempo, hasta llegar al frente de una casa tan sucia como las otras.

"Adiós" le dijo Charlotte. Chara hubiese querido hablarle, pero no se atrevía. La siguió a pesar de la palabra, temblando de pies a cabeza como siempre que estaba cerca de su hermana.

"¿Me has oído?" le dijo Charlotte empujándola hacia atrás y tirándola al suelo "¡Adiós! ¡Eres una desagradecida, trato de cuidarte y te vas todo el día al monte! ¡Parece que quieres matarte, así que te maten!"

Chara no se atrevió a seguirla. Eso era todo, ya no tenía familia. "Aunque" pensaba ella "tampoco es como que me la merezca ni nada". Se quedó parada por unos momentos, pensando si debía permanecer a esperar que alguien la apuñalase o si debía intentar buscarse una casa nueva. Se planteó llamar a la casa que tenía delante, pero se dijo que no quería saber de familias.

Se iría al monte Ebott y viviría como una criatura silvestre. Comería frutos y conejos todos los días, dormiría bajo las estrellas o en alguna cueva, no tendría que ir a las clases para que le preguntasen porqué tenía moratones, no vería a nadie más que a ella…

¡El plan perfecto! Corrió con todas sus fuerzas lejos de la zona desconocida hasta divisar la montaña. Fue hacia allí llena de ilusión y determinación, agarrándose a la esperanza de tener una vida feliz en lo salvaje. Ignoró toda la ciudad a su alrededor y fue al monte sin preocuparse de su hambre, frío o sed. Comenzó a escalar con cuidado, sabiendo que había cuevas en la ladera.

Encontró una al pasar unas horas, con los ojos entrecerrados y helada por el frío. Su ropa desgastada y llena de agujeros no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Caminó todo lo lejos que pudo en la cueva, buscando un lugar que pareciese cómodo para apoyarse. Sin darse cuenta, tropezó con una enredadera y cayó a una sima que no había visto.


	4. Monstruos blancos

Chocó contra la dura y fría roca de la caverna. Elevó su cabeza débilmente y gritó tan fuerte como pudo, con el eco extendiéndose por el túnel que tenía delante como su única compañía. Comenzó a llorar y a gemir, aterrorizada de que, en semejante estado, fuese a morir. No podía moverse, así que no podría encontrar comida ni curarse de sus heridas.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse en su dirección, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para elevar la cabeza y defenderse. Una vez oyó decir a un anciano que con la muerte se descansaba, así que se animó con ese recuerdo. Delante de ella, una voz extraña le dijo:

"Hola, te has caído, ¿no?" dijo la voz con miedo. Sonaba aguda y temblaba un poco, como un balido. "Anda, levántate. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La niña sintió una mano acercarse a ella y la cogió con la suya propia. Al instante sintió una almohadilla, como la de un gato, bajo la palma de aquel que la quería ayudar, junto con un pelaje suave y espeso.

"Chara" susurró bajo las lágrimas.

"¿Chara?" – El ser no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien, pero ella asintió – "Es un bonito nombre. Yo me llamo Asriel. Anda, levanta"

Chara elevó su cabeza, ya de pie, y vio una figura que le recordó a una cabra.

El ser tenía un hocico corto, como el de un felino. A los costados de la cabeza tenía dos orejas que colgaban, con un interior rosado y de apariencia frágil al igual que las de un perro. Vestía un jersey verde claro con tres rayas amarillas. Sus pantalones eran marrones y no llevaba zapatillas, dejando al descubierto patas similar a las de un cánido.

"¡Aaaaaaah!" chillaron los dos niños a la vez mientras se alejaban del otro con un enorme salto. Asriel permaneció congelado, sin saber cómo actuar o si debería estar asustado ante lo que probablemente era una humana.

"Oh, eh, ¡holi!" trató de decir Asriel, preso de los nervios.

"¡Mierda!" chilló Chara sintiendo que sus huesos se partían por el movimiento brusco.

"¡Teayudo!" chilló Asriel todo lo deprisa que pudo mientras corría a por Chara. Ella, débil pero determinada, le dio una patada en el pecho que lo tiró a tierra.

Eso era un monstruo, estaba segura: era uno de los monstruos que la devorarían, por eso la ayudaba.

"¡Ay!" exclamó Asriel "¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No puedo dejarte aquí!"

Chara inspiró hondo y se esforzó por dejar de sollozar sin ningún éxito. Asriel se levantó y, asustado, se acercó a ella. Tomó su mano y esta vez la humana dejó que le sirviese de soporte para caminar.

"¡Buf! ¡Pesas mucho!" dijo esforzándose por mantenerse en pie "Anda, uf, hay que darnos prisa…"

Chara decidió que no era seguro gastar su energía en preguntas. Por ahora debía esforzarse en caminar, aunque tuviese que hacerlo acompañada de aquella cosa. Asriel la llevó apoyada en su cuerpo, a pasos lentos y cuidados. Anduvieron por el túnel, saliendo por una puerta, cruzando zonas igual de rocosas.

Chara no veía bien, pero le pareció ver suelas moradas y hojas otoñales esparcidas por el suelo. Subieron por unas escaleras en las que Asriel hizo descansar a Chara para calmarla. Le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que pronto se sentiría mejor: cosas que ella no creyó en lo absoluto.

Pasaron por habitaciones extrañas, como una en la que el monstruo debió guiar a Chara por púas de metal colocadas en el suelo, que desaparecían a medida que andaba por el camino correcto. Estuvieron en una zona en la que, para pasar, debías caer al suelo, lo que solo empeoró las heridas de Chara a pesar de que Asriel hubiese parado su caída a propósito.

Fue un camino largo en el que Chara estuvo totalmente indefensa, con pausas para que pudiese calmarse y llorar. Se sentía humillada, sin poder protegerse lo más mínimo ante un desconocido, pero también confusa, pues, como siempre que había llorado en su casa en la superficie, esperaba una bofetada y un recordatorio de que no debía hacerlo.

Finalmente, Asriel susurró entre el esfuerzo y el cansancio:

"Ya casi estamos en mi casa, ¡ánimo!"

Para cocinarla, supuso Chara. Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra solución. Pasaron junto a lo que Chara sospechó debía ser un árbol negro y entraron por un hueco en la pared que debía servir de puerta. A sus pies vio un suelo de madera clara, giraron a su izquierda y entraron a una sala en la que ardía un cálido fuego.

Asriel, agotado, llevó a Chara hacia una silla de salón, desde donde ella pudo empezar a ver la sala bien.

Había una chimenea en una pared, dando calor y luz a la estancia, con una puerta a su izquierda y con una enorme estantería repleta de libros a la derecha. En la silla al frente de la humana, otro monstruo hacía garabatos en un periódico tendido en la mesa.

Era similar a Asriel, de su misma especie, solo que mucho más grande, con dos enormes cuernos de cabra sobre la cabeza y una brillante melena y barba rubia creciendo junto al pelaje blanco de la cabeza. Vestía una camisa rosa y parecía muy centrado en resolver la sopa de letras que tenía delante.

"¡Holi, hijo!" dijo sin mirar hacia arriba. Asriel estaba algo decepcionado por su reacción.

"¡Papá! ¿Eso es un humano, no?" le dijo tirándole de la camisa y señalando a Chara.

"Asriel, ya te hemos dicho que es de mala educación señ-

El padre de Asriel se giró y dejó caer su mandíbula y lápiz sobre la mesa de la sorpresa. Por las lágrimas y el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de Chara, supuso que sucedía algo grave. Se levantó al instante y gritó hacia la puerta junto a la chimenea.

"¡Cariño! ¡Ven! ¡Rápido!" gritó preso del pánico con la voz más grave que Chara había oído en su vida.

"¡No puedo! ¡Acabo de encender el horno!" contestó una dulce voz de mujer con el mismo tono de balido que usaban todos.

"¡Asriel ha encontrado una humana!" le dijo Asgore con sus ojos, negros como los de su familia, abiertos como platos "¡Parece herida!"

"¡Cielo! ¡Ese no es motivo de bromas!"

Asriel se acercó a Chara y le susurró:

"Llámala tú"

Chara tragó saliva, aspiró sus mocos y chilló:

"¡Ayuda!"

Desde la puerta apareció otro monstruo, esta vez femenino. Era un poco más pequeña que su marido, con dos cuernos diminutos saliendo de su cabeza. Vestía una larga túnica, morada con mangas blancas y un extraño símbolo que Chara no supo reconocer en el pecho.

"¡Ay!" exclamó la monstruo dirigiéndose hacia la humana. Chara echó su cabeza hacia atrás "¡Pobrecita! ¡Te debes de haber hecho tanto daño!" – Giró su cabeza hacia su marido – "Cielo, ¿tú recuerdas cómo curar humanos?"

"A ver…" susurró su esposo tratando de recordar "Creo que la magia funcionaba, pero necesitará vendas y reposo…"

"¡Asriel!" le dijo su madre muy nerviosa "¡Ve a la cocina! ¡Tráeme todos los trapos que encuentres!"

Su hijo corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia su objetivo y empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones. El padre decidió que aquel no era lugar de reposo para una enferma y la llevó en brazos por un pasillo a la derecha de la primera sala, hacia un dormitorio.

Había una caja de zapatos, otra de juguetes, una cama en una esquina y un armario grande. Muchos libros y dibujos estaban tirados por el suelo, ya que su propietario aún estaba aprendiendo a ordenar bien sus cosas. El padre de Asriel depositó a Chara en la cama, de sábanas rojas, y los dos monstruos adultos se arrodillaron frente a ella y extendieron sus manos llenas de garras.

"¡Fuera!" chilló Chara.

La madre estuvo sorprendida.

"No te vamos a hacer daño. ¡Queremos curarte! Así que quédate quieta y deja que ayudemos, ¿vale, niña mía?"

Chara seguía con su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo que no tenía más elección que obedecer. Cerró sus ojos y esperó lo peor, pero enseguida empezó a sentirse mucho mejor. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio que ambos monstruos emitían un fuego verde de sus manos que se dirigía hacia las heridas de Chara.

Asriel entró en el cuarto con todo el cuidado que pudo, cargando una montaña de trapos y bayetas.

"¿Esto sirve?" preguntó. Su madre se acercó y tomó solo los trapos.

"¿Puedes dejar las bayetas donde estaban?" le pidió ella, consiguiendo que su hijo asintiese y corriese a la cocina de nuevo.

El padre de Asriel se alejó un poco para que su esposa pudiese colocarle los trapos a Chara en sus heridas, sobre la cabeza, pecho y una pierna. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que su magia debía de haber aliviado el dolor y tal vez juntado un poco algún hueso, pero no estaban seguros de si aquello había funcionado bien.

"Cielo" le preguntó ella a su esposo, los dos ya de pie "¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no hemos visto a un humano?"

Su marido se rascó la cabeza y dijo que, si no estaba del todo equivocado, habrían pasado unos mil y pico años. Antes de que Chara pudiese preguntar cuántos años tenían, los dos se habían ido para dejarla descansar. La humana estaba muy confusa, aún sin saber bien qué querían hacer con ella los monstruos. Los habría llamado para pedir comida de no haber tenido tanto miedo.

Asriel volvió de nuevo, cruzando apenas el umbral para mirar a sus lados y asegurarse de que sus padres no lo veían. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó despacio y con cuidado a Chara, quien echó hacia atrás su cuerpo tratando de no hacerse mucho daño. El niño apoyó, lentamente, sus manos en la cama, acercó su hocico hacia la niña y permaneció mirándola unos instantes.

"¿De verdad eres una humana?" le preguntó con la boca un poco abierta sin dejar de inspeccionar el rostro de su interlocutora.

"Eh, sí, claro…" dijo Chara "¿Tú eres, un… un monstruo?"

"Sí" afirmó él antes de sentarse en el borde la cama sin dejar de mirar a la niña. "¿Qué coméis?"

Chara tragó saliva y empezó a temblar, sin el valor suficiente para responderle.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Asriel apoyó su mano en su pecho muy sorprendido – "¿Quieres que traiga a mamá? ¿Te duele algo?"

"¿Vas a comerme?" murmuró Chara.

Asriel mostró una expresión de franca confusión al principio, procesó aquella idea por unos segundos y exclamó:

"¡Aj!" dijo con una risa forzada "¡No! ¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué?"

"Eres un monstruo" – Chara se encogió de hombros lentamente.

"¿Y?" cuestionó Asriel "¡No puedo comerme a alguien! ¡Sería raro! Y papá se cabrearía mucho, creo…"

"¿Tus padres tampoco?"

"¡No!" le contestó Asriel un poco molesto "¡Mamá y papá son muy buenos! ¡Ellos sí que saben de humanos!" – Sonrió con cierto orgullo – "Yo hasta ahora sólo había visto en los libros de mi cole. ¡Voy a enseñártelo! ¡Los dibujos son muy graciosos!"

Asriel abrió una mochila pequeña con ruedas junto a la caja de zapatos y extrajo un libro de texto que mostró a Chara. Las tapas eran de color verde, con un dibujo de un sol en el que se leía: "La superficie". Lo abrió desde el principio y empezó a buscar en el índice. Tardó varios minutos, pues aún estaba aprendiendo a leer.

Cuando encontró la página, abrió un fragmento en el que la niña leyó "Humanos". Asriel se lo acercó y lo sostuvo para ella, permitiéndole ver ilustraciones de armas y rostros. Casi todas las ilustraciones eran de humanos muy morenos, y sólo había un dibujo de una humana blanca, pero la piel y el pelo eran demasiado pálidos si no se suponía que tenía una enfermedad. La mayoría de ellos empuñaban lanzas y mostraban actitudes agresivas.

"¿Y tú ya sabes usar magia?" le preguntó Asriel.

"¿Magia? Yo no… no sé nada de magia. Creía que no había"

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó Asriel con los ojos muy abiertos "¡Pero tenéis que usar magia! ¡Es bueno! ¿Los humanos no sabéis? ¿De qué estáis hechos?"

"Eh, pues… carne" le dijo Chara inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo "Huesos, sangre… ¡cosas así! ¿Tú no?"

"No. Estoy hecho de magia, como todos" le respondió muy tranquilo. "Oye, ¿quieres ver si me sale? ¡Mamá me está enseñando a curar, y me sale muy bien!"

Sin darle tiempo a Chara para que diese su opinión, Asriel extendió sus manos con delicadeza. Estuvo esforzándose por unos pocos segundos hasta que de él mismo brotó una diminuta llama verde. Lentamente la dirigió hacia el pecho de Chara, quien solo sintió una ínfima cantidad de alivio.

"¿Qué tal?" le preguntó Asriel "¡El profe siempre me dice que soy el mejor de la clase!" – Asriel rió muy contento – "¡Y papá que soy mejor que él a su edad! ¿A ti qué se te da bien? ¿Cantas? ¿Dibujas? ¿Sabes bailar?"

"Ah…" – Chara trató de pensar en lo que hacía habitualmente, pero el único recuerdo feliz que tenía era escaparse y mirar a las estrellas - "Pues nada"

"¿Nada?" le preguntó Asriel un poco apenado. "Bueno, papá siempre dice que la mayoría tenemos talentos, pero también dice que si no, no pasa nada. ¡O te puedo enseñar a pintar! ¡O a bailar! A veces pongo un equipo de mú…"

Se oyó la llamada de su madre desde el pasillo, pidiendo a la familia que viniesen para la cena. Su esposo llegó y cargó a Chara hacia el salón, sentándola en una de las sillas en frente de una sopa de letras. Asriel pareció muy contento de ver aquella cena, luego comentando a cada pocos segundos qué palabras estaba sacando.

"¡Chara, mira!" le dijo a su nueva amiga "¡Saqué tu nombre!" – Asriel acercó la cuchara al rostro de la humana, desde donde pudo leer "Kara". La niña corrigió la escritura y siguió tomándose la sopa con mucho apetito y velocidad.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó la madre "¡Me alegra ver que te gusta! Asriel, niño mío, sigue su ejemplo, por favor"

"¡Vale!" le contestó su hijo sorbiendo con entusiasmo. Al cabo de unos minutos el niño monstruo enseñó su cuchara a su madre, en la que, apoyándose en una pequeña cantidad de caldo, había escrito: "Toriel"

"Muy bien" le felicitó su madre "Luego puedes practicar el nombre de tu padre en papel, ¿no?"

Asriel asintió y Toriel le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al terminar la cena los padres fregaron los platos y trajeron un saco de dormir para que su hijo tuviese un lugar cómodo mientras que Chara pudiese reposar sus heridas apropiadamente.

"Pst…" susurró Asriel en la oscuridad de su cuarto desde el suelo. "La semana que viene tenemos `mostrar y contar´ en el cole. ¿Quieres ser mi proyecto, por favor?"


	5. Una humana

La magia curativa le permitió caminar sin problemas al poco tiempo, justo a la vez que Asriel quiso llevarla a su escuela, ella misma siendo cubierta bajo una sábana blanca. Había suplicado a sus padres que no se dijese nada sobre la llegada de la humana y, aunque no muy convencidos, habían accedido a que, antes de la exposición de su hijo, nadie sabría nada de la humana.

Aunque fue difícil mantenerla oculta por el camino con la atención que llamaba el padre de Asriel.

"¡Majestad!" saludó una señora monstruo, con apariencia de conejo antropomórfica y vestido azul oscuro "¿Va a la escuela hoy?"

"¡Sí!" contestó el rey, ese día llevando un elegante manto morado y una diminuta corona sobre su cabeza "¡Tenemos una sorpresa para la clase de Asriel!"

"¡Voy a sacar un diez!" exclamó el joven príncipe, enseñando el número diez con las manos "¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar!"

Chara estaba muy incómoda, pero ya había aprendido a aguantar mucho peor. La verdad era que estaba muy contenta con la familia de Asriel: le daban comida deliciosa, le hacían cumplidos por casi nada, el niño le cepillaba el cabello y le hacía trenzas sin querer nada a cambio… Un par de veces les había preguntado si estaba muerta y aquello era el cielo, ante lo que se reían hasta que se daban cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba cubierta detrás de una pizarra y frente a una clase. A su derecha estaba el profesor, un ser pequeño de pelo anaranjado y varios ojos que recubrían su cuerpo.

"Señor Dreemur…" le dijo el maestro "No es necesario que esté presente, sin ánimo a ofenderle…"

"¡Lo sé!" contestó el rey con una sonrisa desde su silla, colocada en un rincón "Pero quería venir, y ¡puede llamarme Asgore!"

El profesor asintió, sacó su cuaderno y le pidió a Asriel que empezase.

"¡Hoy…" chilló Asriel más fuerte de lo necesario mientras echaba sus manos a la sábana "…traje una humana!" – El príncipe retiró el manto con gran destreza como habían practicado a lo largo de la semana.

El maestro dejó caer su cuaderno al suelo y todos los niños soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Un par se levantaron y pidieron acercarse, pero el profesor insistió en que debían respetar el… "proyecto" de Asriel. Chara tragó saliva y se sonrojó enormemente, más que nada por la falta de costumbre a salir en público y tener compañía numerosa.

"¡Viene de la superficie!" dijo el príncipe agarrando a Chara del brazo "No sabe usar magia, pero es muy buena y sabe cosas de la superficie. ¿Puedes contar algo, por favor?"

La humana había practicado en casa de los Dreemur, pero aún así tuvo que recomponerse un poco para decir una palabra. Asgore le mandó una sonrisa de apoyo desde su rincón.

"Oh, sí…" susurró "Pues… hay estrellas por la noche. El sol se pone al terminar el día, las nubes parecen rosas, aunque son… son blancas al principio y, y durante todo el día. Luego el cielo se hace más oscuros y brillan las, las estrellas, como puntos de luz."

Una niña que parecía una cachorra de loba elevó su pata y Asriel le permitió preguntar:

"¿Cómo se siente el sol?"

"¡Ah!" – Chara tragó saliva – "Pues es… muy bonito y agradable. Cuando tienes frío te calienta mucho, a veces molesta, en verano, pero es bonito. Ah, no lo puedes mirar mucho, porque si… si no te duelen los ojos"

Expresiones y miradas de admiración surgieron de toda la clase. Todos habían visto ilustraciones en los libros o escuchado discursos de ánimo por parte del rey, pero oír aquello de boca de una humana les resultaba fascinante.

"Pues…" murmuró el maestro "Ha estado muy bien. Muy bien, Asriel, tienes un diez"

El príncipe elevó sus brazos y soltó un grito de victoria. Asgore se fue a casa diciendo que tenía tareas importantes y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Chara debía sentarse en la clase. Todos los niños empezaron a hacer sitio junto a sus pupitres y a suplicarle a la humana que se sentase junto a ellos, lo que solo logró que Chara se tapase el rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó uno cuya voz sonaba como un piano roto "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Te curo?" sugirió otro con forma de rana extendiendo su lengua. Chara dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó contra Asriel, quien la sujetó.

"Calmaos" les dijo el maestro "Humana, siéntate con el príncipe y ya está"

La niña no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de colegio. En el suyo todas las paredes estaban rayadas, a los pupitres les faltaban pedazos o, sencillamente, la gente era desagradable. Allí todos los monstruos escuchaban atentamente las exposiciones de sus compañeros, desde una serie de dibujos que habían tardado horas en hacerse hasta una galleta casera quemada.

El mayor acto de rebeldía era traer un cuaderno y colorear o susurrar un chiste a un compañero, cosas que el maestro no tomaba muy mal porque entendía que los niños de esa edad tenían que dejar de concentrarse aunque fuese por medio minuto.

Chara se encontró _feliz _rodeada de otros seres conscientes. Terminó la exposición y fueron a un pequeño patio y no se sentó sola. Nadie la ignoró o miró mal, al contrario, se sentía el ser más apreciado de todo el mundo. En solo quince minutos jugó al escondite, recibió dos retratos, aunque no muy buenos, de ella misma, le dieron cinco abrazos y probó dieciséis almuerzos diferentes.

"¿Qué pasa Chara?" le preguntó Asriel cuando la vio con la mirada perdida y el rostro manchado de comida "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" – Chara sonreía, y aquella era la expresión más bonita que el príncipe creía haber visto – "Estoy, estoy… ¡de maravilla!" – La niña empezó a reír de pura alegría, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

"¿No extrañas las estrellas?" le preguntó Asriel sentándose a su lado y echando el brazo sobre ella. La verdad era que Chara no recordaba la última vez en la que el contacto físico le había hecho sentirse tan segura y cómoda.

"¿Allí arriba?" – Chara echó el peso de su cuerpo sobre Asriel por curiosidad – "No, estoy muy bien. Aquí abajo estoy bien…"

La monstrua loba se acercó a ellos con una pelota de fútbol, aunque sin intenciones de jugar con ella. Lucía un bonito vestido rojo y dos zapatillas deportivas nuevas.

"Humana" le dijo "¿Cuándo vuelves a la superficie?"

"¿Volver?" – Los ojos de Chara recorrieron toda la zona, llena de juegos y risas. Recordó que en su antiguo hogar su única alegría era estar sola sobre la montaña - "¿Por qué?"

"No sé" – La loba se encogió de hombros – "¿No extrañas nada? ¿Tu familia?"

Chara negó con la cabeza y sintió deseos de llorar, que reprimió por el miedo a que se burlasen de ella o que algún adulto le pegase por las molestias. Asriel tuvo el presentimiento de que Chara no estaba bien, apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de la niña y trató de curarla. Un escalofrío recorrió a la humana.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó el príncipe mirando fijamente los ojos de Chara "¿Quieres que te dejemos sola o…"

"No, no quiero…" murmuró Chara con desesperación antes de que su amigo dejase escapar una dulce risa.

"¡Qué cara pones!" le dijo "¡Se te quedan las mejillas tan rojas, y tus ojos son muy bonitos!"

"Chara" interrumpió la loba "¿Te he dicho mi nombre ya?" – La humana se encogió de hombros – "Soy Lona"

"¡Vamos a jugar fútbol!" sugirió Asriel al momento de levantarse a la vez que elevaba a Chara con su mano "¡Me pido portero!"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Chara. Había visto a otros humanos de su edad jugando a dicho deporte cuando paseaba por su barrio, pero nunca se había atrevido a pensar en unirse al juego.

"¡Pues fútbol!" exclamó Lona mientras echaba su pelota al suelo y Asriel corría hacia una portería sin ocupar de una esquina. Un par de niños que hablaban delante de la zona se fueron a buscar otro sitio tranquilo para continuar conversando.

Lona, encantada con tener la atención de su amigo de nuevo, trató de meter un gol al príncipe. La pelota pasó justo entre las piernas de Asriel con gran habilidad por parte de la jugadora.

"¡Jooo!" exclamó Asriel dando una patada al suelo "¡No estaba listo!"

Lona suspiró feliz, cogió su balón y le dio una patada con gran delicadeza hacia la portería, oportunidad perfecta para que Asriel la mandase de vuelta hacia su amiga. Pero esa amiga resultó ser Chara, lo que dejó un tanto decepcionada a Lona.

La verdad era que ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa falta de atención, al igual que Chara había crecido rodeada de soledad, Lona había crecido con el amor de sus padres y la amistad incondicional de Asriel. La humana permaneció junto a la pelota por un momento, nerviosa y deseando que los niños no se riesen de ella por no saber jugar esa vez.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Lona apoyando su pie en el balón "¿No jugáis fútbol en la superficie?"

Chara dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada de lo que podrían pensar aquellos niños de ella y planteándose que quizás debería haberse quedado sola sin molestar a nadie.

"Oye" le siguió hablando la niña loba "Te puedo enseñar, ¡soy la mejor jugadora del cole!" – Lona se señaló con gran orgullo y pasó el balón a Chara con el pie. La humana decidió que debía irse, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia un rincón.

Asriel permaneció en la portería, observando tranquilo y diciéndose que estaría bien que Chara hiciese más amigos sin su ayuda. Lona soltó un resoplido y cogió el hombro de la niña.

"¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¡No he dicho nada!"

Chara trató de moverse, pero Lona seguía apretando su hombro. Miró los colmillos y ojos de la niña loba, salvajes y poco familiares. Quiso huir, como había querido huir de Charlotte, de cuando la encerraba en su habitación, sin escape, como en ese momento…

Chara empujó a la monstruo y la echó atrás, tirándola al suelo de tierra de la caverna que habitaban. Acababa de ganar una pelea, de salir victoriosa en un encuentro físico. La humana se sentía extraña, con cierto poder y libertad, con la capacidad de defenderse como nunca antes se había notado. Esa emoción de alegría salvaje duró poco, pues enseguida se oyeron los llantos de Lona por todo el colegio.

Los monstruos se acercaron a ella, preocupados y asustados. Ya lo había hecho: había arruinado su vida, otra vez. Ahora la matarían o, peor aún, la echarían de alguna forma para que tuviese que cargar de nuevo con su penosa existencia. Mas ya se había probado que podía luchar por sí misma, así que corrió tan lejos como pudo, sin mirar atrás.

"¡Chara!" oyó gritar a la voz de Asriel "¡¿Qué pasa?!"

Huyó sin importarle, confiando en que el mundo se olvidase de ella al igual que ella quería olvidarse de él. Corrió a lo largo de la ciudad de piedra, con cientos de monstruos llamándola, gritando que veían una humana, preguntándose qué sucedía…

Cayó en una calle solitaria. Se hizo daño y quiso llorar, pero no podía permitírselo, no en aquel lugar desconocido. Ahora lo importante era respirar, a pesar del esfuerzo que le costaba. Si iba a morir, no moriría sin luchar. Estaba determinada a seguir esforzándose, hasta que sangrase la última gota de su cuerpo y su alma no pudiese mover un solo músculo. Ella no habría podido poner nada de esa emoción en palabras, pero la sentía, quemándola como el fuego.

"¡Chara!" exclamó Asriel a su espalda. La humana se giró y vio al príncipe, más débil y agotado que ella y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El niño cayó al suelo de puro agotamiento, sollozando por nada más que miedo. Chara, sintiéndose como la perpetradora de un crimen horrendo, ayudó a su amigo a levantarse.

"¿Qué…" jadeó Asriel "… qué ha pasado? ¿Estás enferma?"

Chara habría dicho que tenía miedo de no ser porque estaba acostumbrada a recibir un golpe por quejarse. Solo se encogió de hombros y trató de contener las lágrimas.

"Chara…" susurró Asriel apoyándose en los hombros de la niña "Estás llorando, ¿qu-

"¡Yo no lloro!" chilló al apartarse de él con las lágrimas corriendo por sus rojas mejillas "¡Los niños grandes no lloran!" replicó imitando las palabras que solía gritarle su hermana mayor.

Asriel no pudo evitar sollozar, queriendo ayudar a aquella humana con toda su alma mas sin tener idea de qué le sucedía.

"Lo siento…" susurró Asriel apartando sus lágrimas.

"No, no…" gimió Chara mirando a su alrededor "¡Para de llorar!" le dijo con más pánico que furia.

Realmente ansiaba que cesase de llorar. En ese instante ya no le importaba su vida o qué sería de ella, solo quería que aquel niño que tanto se había preocupado por ella, aunque Chara no entendiese bien aquello, dejase de llorar.

"¿Ya no somos amigos?" sollozó Asriel con sus manos juntas y temblando.

La respiración de Chara estaba entrecortada y parecía a punto de chillar como una fiera, mas lo que gritó fue:

"¡Pues claro que lo somos! ¡Eres, eres…"

Asriel corrió a abrazarla, haciendo que ella permaneciese paralizada por el susto momentáneo. Chara, confusa, devolvió el abrazo. Sentía que todo aquello se iba a romper o que, sencillamente, alguien se lo iba a quitar de las manos, pero nadie lo hizo.

Asriel la llevó a casa, guiándola y tratando de animarla a pesar de que ella, perdida en sus pensamientos y cargada de culpa, no la escuchase. De todo lo que dijo Asriel, solo una frase llamó la atención de la niña:

"…porque, sabes, ¡siempre quise tener una hermana!"

No supo recordar nunca por qué, pero sentía que había oído algo similar hacía mucho tiempo.


	6. Magia de alma roja

Había pasado un año maravilloso. Chara tenía todo lo básico, como comida, agua, un techo sobre su cabeza y amor. Además, tenía muchas que no eran esenciales, como juguetes y material de dibujo.

Toriel le había preguntado una vez, al poco de caer en el Subsuelo, cuándo era su cumpleaños.

"No tengo" contestó la niña.

"¿Uh?" exclamó ella, muy sorprendida. Dejó la tarta que acababa de sacar del horno sobre la encimera "¿Cómo que no tienes? ¡Todo el mundo celebra su cumpleaños!"

"Yo no […] Nadie que conocía tenía cumpleaños"

Toriel parecía muy apenada. Chara se sintió culpable, y deseó no haber respondido con tal de no molestarla.

De repente, el rostro de su madre se iluminó.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" dijo al juntar sus palmas, que no tenían manoplas, ya que aquella especie de monstruo eran inmunes al fuego "¡Podemos celebrar el día en que viniste!"

La niña no supo qué pensar.

Por el camino hacia su cuarto, tropezó con uno de los jarrones de madre. Quedó paralizada y, nada más ver a Toriel acercarse para averiguar qué había pasado, salió corriendo. Acabó por esconderse junto a la estantería.

La reina no tardó en encontrarla, y en preguntar por qué había huido.

"¿No… no me vas a pegar?" cuestionó la princesa de los monstruos. Tenía asumido que, si rompías algo en una casa, quien fuera que estaba a cargo iba a castigarte. Esa solía ser la norma de Charlotte.

"¿Qué?" exclamó la mujer, horrorizada "¡Pues claro que no! ¡Eres una niña!"

"¿Y no estás enfadada?" susurró.

"¿Lo has roto a propósito?" – Chara negó con la cabeza – "Pues ya está. Anda, ayúdame a limpiar los trozos"

Al tirar los últimos pedazos de cerámica, se acordó del séptimo cumpleaños de Asriel, en el que habían comido tarta, invitado a casi toda la clase y, en general, se habían divertido mucho. Un cumpleaños sonaba bien…

La suya fue una fiesta mucho más sencilla que la de su hermano, porque Chara lo pidió. Ella no quería a toda la clase correteando por allí, sólo quería a Lona y, por supuesto, su precioso hermano pequeño. Tuvieron una tarta de chocolate, su preferida y, además de varios juguetes, le regalaron un suéter nuevo para celebrar que, a los ojos de los monstruos, ya tenía ocho años.

Ahora sólo tenía dos rayas en sus suéteres. Según le habían dicho, cuantas menos rayas, menos niña era. De cualquier manera, el verde con amarillo era bonito.

Aparte de las posesiones materiales, la educación era maravillosa. Ahora estudiaban en un colegio nuevo, pues se habían mudado a la zona que, tras una intensa exploración, había sido convertida en capital. El maestro de la clase también se había mudado. Aprendió matemáticas, literatura, geografía, sobre almas, sobre magia… e historia.

El profesor habló sobre la guerra. Chara había oído cosas sueltas acá y allá, pero nunca la imagen completa. No había tenido el coraje necesario para preguntar sobre algo así. Sólo sabía que, hace milenios, los monstruos y humanos lucharon, estos primeros perdiendo y siendo desterrados al lugar subterráneo en el que vivían ahora.

Como se esperaba, fueron los humanos quienes empezaron. Nadia sabía por qué. Mas, según los reyes, quienes al ser los únicos inmortales habían vivido aquella hecatombe, los humanos se presentaron una tarde y, sin decir una palabra, empezaron a matar todo monstruo que veían – ya fuera niño o adulto – y a prender fuego a todo edificio inflamable. También acabaron con cada humano amigo que trató de defenderlos.

La niña rompió su bolígrafo durante la explicación.

"¡Chara!" exclamó el príncipe.

"Ah…" exclamó la humana.

Madre, los odiaba _tanto. _¡Los monstruos estaban hechos de amor, de amabilidad, de paz! ¡Y esa panda de demonios asesinos habían venido porque sí a derribar su mundo, a matarlos, a destruir a los seres más buenos y hermosos del planeta!

"¿Chara, estás bien?" preguntó el niño, muy preocupado.

La chica inspiró hondo.

"Sí. Sí, estoy bien"

Asriel sabía que estaba mintiendo, mas no quiso presionarla. La verdad era que, cuando Chara temía esa mirada de cólera y odio, le daba un poco de miedo…

El maestro siguió explicando. Los monstruos, como ya se sabía, perdieron la guerra. Los humanos estaban mejor preparados, luchaban con más ahínco y, sobre todo, poseían almas mucho más poderosas.

Aquella era la mayor diferencia entre humanos y monstruos. Los monstruos tenían almas hechas de amor, blancas y sencillas, mágicas y atadas a su cuerpo también mágico. Los humanos tenían almas poderosas, como la única parte mágica de ellos, y por eso cuando morían, si es que lo hacían, el alma sobrevivía.

"Después de su victoria" continuó el profesor, de semblante apenado "Reunieron a sus siete mejores magos y crearon la Barrera, que a día de hoy nos mantiene atrapados"

Los dos príncipes habían visto la Barrera. Su nuevo hogar, que se había construido hace poco, no sólo había sido hecho en semejanza de su primera casa, sino que además estaba justo en el final de la caverna en la que estaban encerrados. Pasado el jardín de su padre, podían ver la magia de aquellos siete magos.

"Sólo hay dos maneras de pasar la Barrera" siguió "Destruyéndola con siete almas humanas o cruzándola con un alma de monstruos y un alma humana en el interior de uno"

Todos los ojos se posaron en Chara. Un alma humana. Si tuvieran el alma de un humano, alguien podría pasar ese sello mágico y, tal vez, conseguir otra seis… la llave a la libertad se sentaba frente a uno de los pupitres. Mas todos sabían que para ello debería morir.

"¡Profe!" exclamó un niño en la primera fila "¿Y no se podía absorber el alma de algún monstruo?"

"Sólo de una clase: los jefes monstruo. Como el joven príncipe"

Una exclamación de sorpresa brotó de la garganta de Asriel.

Pues Chara ya sabía que, si quería liberarlos, tenía una opción: morir. Porque nunca se permitiría hacerle nada a su hermano.

"Entonces…" susurró la niña "Cuando yo muera, ¿podréis usar mi alma para escapar?"

Un silencio cayó sobre el aula.

"¡Chara!" la regañó su hermano "¡No hables de eso, porfa!"

La princesa del Subsuelo resopló.

"Pues como no uséis mi alma para salvaros, ¡volveré de los muertos para obligaros!"

Había pretendido que la frase fuera graciosa, mas nadie se rió. Tal vez Asriel tenía razón con eso de que su sentido del humor era raro.

El maestro, incómodo, carraspeó. Dijo que en un par de minutos tocaría la campana, y que deberían recoger sus cosas.

No tardaron en hacer sus deberes en casa. El profesor sólo había mandado un ejercicio de gramática, y, como no se hacían exámenes en la primaria del Subsuelo, no tenían que estudiar. Los niños fueron a dibujar en la mesa del salón.

Se oían las chispes del fuego en la chimenea, mientras la reina leía alguna novela en su sillón.

"¡Mamá!" llamó el príncipe "¿De qué color debería pintar los pétalos de las flores?"

"Uh…" exclamó Toriel "¡Pues a mí me gusta el morado!"

"¡Vale!"

Chara miró al dibujo de su hermano. Era un prado lleno de flores, con un fondo de colores azules a excepción del rincón donde una bola amarilla era rodeada por el rosa. Asriel había intentado dibujar una puesta de sol. No por nada Chara le había hablado de ellas a menudo, cargada de nostalgia por la naturaleza.

Contento, el príncipe las pintó de morado y corrió hacia su madre para mostrarle su dibujo, quien lo felicitó antes de volver a su libro.

Asriel regresó hacia su hermana con el papel.

"¿Qué te parece?"

"Es bonito" respondió, rayando la indiferencia.

"¿Sabes lo que es?"

"¿Una puesta de sol?" murmuró ella, un tanto aburrida. Su hermano asintió.

La reina dejó su libro en la estantería y se marchó a preparar la cena.

"¿Qué estás pintando?" preguntó el niño, inclinándose para ver el papel sobre el que había estado trabajando Chara.

Parecía ser una ilustración de tres humanas. Eran iguales, con la misma ropa marrón, piel pálida y cabello rubio alborotado.

"¡¿Son humanas?!" exclamó emocionado. La verdad, estaba impaciente por oír a su hermana hablar sobre cualquier cosa de la superficie, mas ella siempre parecía molesta de hablar sobre el lugar del que había venido.

"Sí…" farfulló "¿Me pasas las tijeras?" – El príncipe mostró una mirada de preocupación – "Es para el papel, lo juro…" – Su hermano sacó unas tijeras de punta redonda de su estuche y las pasó a su hermana.

Sin una palabra más, la niña comenzó a cortar a las humanas. Primero las piernas, luego los brazos y al final las cabezas, para seguir cortando los miembros que quedaban en trozos más pequeños.

A Asriel no le gustó nada la mirada de intenso rencor que mostraba Chara.

"¿Qué haces…?" susurró.

"Castigarlas" gruñó la princesa de los monstruos.

El joven heredero ya había oído decir a su mejor amiga que odiaba a la humanidad, pero era la primera vez que ese disgusto se mostraba en una acción física.

"Chara…" murmuró "¿Por qué odias a los humanos?"

La niña sólo emitió un fuerte resoplido. Se levantó, agarrando lo que quedaba de su dibujo, lo echó todo en una papelera y, nada más cerrarla, le dio una fuerte patada. No quiso responder a esa respuesta, pues le daba vergüenza admitir lo débil que había sido frente a Charlotte. También sabía que, si hablaba del tema, comenzaría a llorar. Y ya había preocupado bastante a su verdadera familia.

Se sentó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, que llenaba la estancia con un brillo hogareño, igual que ella y Asriel hacían cuando su madre les quería contar una historia. El fuego que encendían sus padres era mágico, por lo que no quemaba, sino que sólo estaba un poco caliente, así que la niña podría haberse metido y no haberse quemado.

"Oye" llamó su hermano, sentándose junto a ella "¿No extrañas a tu familia?" – Chara lo miró con confusión – "Digo, tu familia de verdad. Humanos…"

"Nunca fueron mi familia" espetó "Sois vosotros"

"Ah, vale…" – Apartó la mirada, agarrando una de sus largas orejas – "Perdona si te he molestado"

"No, no pasa nada" suspiró "No es culpa tuya, ya estoy así desde hace tiempo" – El príncipe elevó la mirada. Odiaba tener que ver tanta tristeza en los ojos de Chara, con esa profundidad de marrón oscuro hermoso – "Si me disculpas…"

La princesa se metió en el fuego de la chimenea.

"¡Chara!" gritó su hermano, levantándose de un salto "¡Mamá ya ha dicho que no te debes meter en la chimenea!"

"Me importa una mierda" rió la niña, burlándose un poco de Asriel.

El monstruo dejó escapar una exclamación de horror.

"¡Mamáaaaaa!" gritó hacia la cocina "¡Chara ha dicho la palabra que empieza por M! ¡Y se ha metido en la chimenea otra vez!"

La humana estalló en carcajadas. Si tenía que elegir lo más gracioso del mundo, era su hermano cuando oía palabras obscenas.

"¡Chara Dreemur!" llamó la reina, viniendo desde la cocina y usando su nombre completo. Para Asriel aquello era una regañina, mas para Chara era _tan _dulce oír ese apellido de monstruo… "¡Fuera de ahí!"

La princesa salió del fuego. Ahora tenía pequeñas manchas negras en la ropa y en el rostro, pues había resto de carbón allí dentro.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre meterte en la chimenea?" la regañó.

"Que no me meta, porque se me mancha la ropa y es difícil de lavar" respondió sin un rastro de vergüenza. Comparados con los golpes de Charlotte, esa regañina se sentía como una caricia.

"¿Y qué te hemos dicho sobre las malas palabras?"

"Que son groseras, ofenden a la gente y quedan fatal en la boca de una niña como yo" repitió, casi con tono burlesco. Toriel la miró expectante "Lo siento madre, no lo volveré a hacer"

"Bien, niña mía, lo importante es que has aprendido algo" explicó con una sonrisa, colocando su enorme mano peluda sobre la cabeza de su hija "¡El estofado ya está listo! Asriel, ¿puedes ir a llamar a papá y decirle que venga?"

El niño asintió.

En pocos minutos, estaban cenando. Como siempre, Chara terminó su plato la primera y pidió repetir, para la alegría de sus padres. Se pusieron los pijamas y marcharon a sus cuartos.

El rey los arropó, ahora cada uno en sus respectivas camas, y les preguntó si querían oír un cuento antes de dormir.

"¡Sí!" exclamó su hijo "¡La humana y los lobitos!"

"Ese es demasiado cursi…" gruñó la niña "¿Por qué no… espera" – Miró a su padre con gran interés, de pie sobre la alfombra – "Padre, puedes… ¿estuviste en la guerra, no?"

Una mirada de terror cruzó el rostro del rey de los monstruos.

"Uh, sí, pero…" farfulló "¡Dudo que quieras oír las batallitas de tu viejo! ¿No preferirías oír el cuento de los gatos bajo el río? ¡Siempre ha sido tu preferido!"

La humana lo miró frustrada. Habría aceptado ese cuento, libre de humanos, cualquier otro día, pero no ese día.

"¿Sabes por qué atacaron los humanos?" preguntó la niña.

"¡Nadie lo sabe!" replicó el niño "¡Ya oíste al profe!"

Su padre inspiró hondo antes de contestar. Ahora que lo miraban en ese estado, sí que aparentaba los miles de años que tenía.

"Nosotros sí" – El príncipe quedó boquiabierto – "Oímos decir que… que nos tenían miedo"

"¿Miedo?" gruñó Chara, llena de odio "¡Si, si los humanos…!"

"Miedo a que tomáramos sus almas" explicó el rey "Desde siempre, habían historias de humanos y monstruos amigos, hasta que el humano moría y el monstruo tomaba su alma. Y siempre se ha sabido que un monstruo con un alma humana es el ser más poderoso que puede haber. A los humanos los aterraba esa idea"

"¡Pero…" exclamó la princesa "…si los monstruos no haríamos daño a nadie!" – Se incorporó en su cama. Ni Asriel ni Asgore quisieron interrumpirla para decirle que no era un monstruo – "¡¿Cómo se les pasó por la cabeza que mataríamos humanos porque sí?!"

Su padre sólo se encogió de hombros y, agotado, se dispuso a marcharse.

"Padre… ¿Llegasteis a _matar_ humanos?"

"No" respondió con franqueza "Sólo tuvimos bajas"

Asriel se escondió bajo su manta. La verdad, ¡no sabía por qué Chara era tan siniestra! ¡Sabía que era una especia distinta, pero… vaya. Quizás era algo normal en humanos.

"Niños" llamó Asgore "Cuando mamá y yo muramos, vosotros tendréis el control. Lo sabéis, ¿verdad?" –Nunca se habían planteado eso – "Cuando eso suceda, no declaréis ninguna guerra, bajo _ningún _concepto. De eso nunca sale nada bueno"

Sin una palabra más, se fue a dormir.

La humana soñó con la tierra temblando, con movimientos de guerreros sangrientos, con llantos de niños indefensos y con todo lo que los monstruos amaban siendo consumido por el despiadado fuego. Estaba en una llanura, sin hogar, sin familia, sin nada ni nadie a lo que aferrarse. Oyó humanos marchando. Giró la vista y los vio detrás de ella, buscando nuevas presas. Todos llevaban lanzas y antorchas. La niña corrió por su vida, pues sabía que, si aquellas bestias la atrapaban, no iba a ver otro amanecer.

Aunque no importaba cuanto corriera. Daba igual que estuviera bañada en su propio sudor, que sintiera sus riñones a punto de estallarle, que el humo de los incendios le quemara los pulmones, que su corazón estuviera subiendo a su garganta… los humanos no estaban más lejos que cuando los había visto. Le daba demasiado miedo girarse para verlos, pero los oía. Y sentía sus pasos militares golpeando la tierra.

Cayó hacia el suelo. Jadeando, elevó la cabeza. Sobre ella estaba Toriel.

"¡Madre!" exclamó. Le habría gustado levantarse y abrazarla, mas se sentía demasiado exhausta para eso.

Sin importarle en aquel lugar, dejó correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

"Aj" espetó aquella monstrua "Una llorica"

La vergüenza inundó el alma de Chara. ¡Mira que echarse a llorar, delante de otra persona y en esa situación!

La monstrua echó a andar. La niña trató de levantarse, de seguirla, de agarrarse a su túnica y suplicarle que la llevara en brazos, que la cuidara, que la llevase lejos de aquel infierno de cielo rojo.

"¡Aquí estás!" exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Chara se giró.

Eran los humanos.

"¡Anda, ven, a casa!" le dijo uno de ellos.

La princesa de los monstruos negó con la cabeza. No, no, ¡ya no tenía casa! ¡Su casa estaba en llamas! ¡Ellos la habían quemado! ¡Esas bestias, esos malditos habían quemado su casa y estaban más que listos para matar a su familia! Ella no era humana. Al menos, no quería serlo.

Uno de esos demonios la agarró. Trató de gritar, de zafarse, de ordenarles que la soltaran, que la dejaran volver con su familia.

"¡Tu familia te espera en la ciudad!"

"¡Mi ciudad está en llamas!" sollozó la princesa, sin poder zafarse de sus captores.

Se despertó de golpe.

Estaba en su cama, con la manta tirada en el suelo de la habitación y su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Junto a ella, Asriel la miraba preocupado. La había estado zarandeando en esperanzas de despertarla.

"¿Era una pesadilla?" preguntó el príncipe.

La niña sólo asintió.

"¿Quieres que llame a mamá?" – Chara no quería que la vieran llorar – "Creo que aún queda chocolate en la nevera…"

"Llámala"

El niño sonrió mientras se iba. Si había algo que siempre funcionaba con su hermana, era un buen pedazo de chocolate.

Trajeron una tableta de chocolate con leche, el preferido de la niña, y se quedaron junto a su cama, con Asriel sentado en el borde. Toriel no solía permitir que comieran en la cama, pero tras las pesadillas frecuentes de su hija, había decidido que podría haber una excepción.

Asriel pidió un trozo de la tableta. Chara no quería compartirla, pero viendo la mirada tan tierna de su hermano y sabiendo que la generosidad era un elemento clave en las almas de los monstruos, le dio la mitad de lo que quedaba.

"¿Quieres hablar de la pesadilla?" preguntó su padre. La princesa negó con la cabeza.

Volvió a dormir y, al fin, tuvo sueños libres de los verdaderos monstruos.

A la mañana siguiente, tenían un viaje preparado. Querían ir a la Cascada, una de las zonas del Subsuelo que se habían descubierto en los últimos años, llena de, bueno, ¡cascadas! El rey no era muy bueno con los nombres.

El agua rugía por todas partes. Todo estaba lleno de un brillo azulado, puentes de madera que permitían cruzar entre los ríos, y los bellos destellos de las piedras preciosas de la caverna.

Según les explicó su padre, antaño los monstruos tenían la tradición de pedir deseos a las estrellas. Ahora que estaban desterrados bajo tierra, sin ver ni un trecho del cielo nocturno, sólo tenían las piedras preciosas de ese lugar. Por hermoso que fuera, no se podía comparar a la Vía Láctea.

"¡Aún así…" les dijo el rey "…podéis pedir un deseo!"

Asgore se quedó mirando al techo. Pensó en algo y, melancólico, suspiró. Toriel hizo lo mismo.

"Chara…" susurró el joven príncipe agarrándose a la manga de su hermana "¿Qué has pedido?"

"Que podamos romper la Barrera" respondió "Me gustaría enseñarte una puesta de sol"

"¡Oh, sí, eso estaría bien!" exclamó Asriel con una sonrisa "¡Adivina qué he pedido yo!"

"Uh…" – No tenía ni idea – "No sé. ¿Ver las estrellas de verdad?"

"¡No! ¡Sigue probando!"

Fue diciendo cosas al azar. Un tren de juguete nuevo, otro peluche, un helado de vainilla – era su favorito – ver una puesta de sol, ser un buen rey, tener flores nuevas en el jardín, un libro de cuentos nuevo…

"¡No!"

"¿Y qué es?" resopló Chara, ya molesta.

"¡Pues verte sonreír más a menudo!" dijo el príncipe como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. Chara quedó boquiabierta. "Casi nunca sonríes, y me gustaría verte más feliz, ¿sabes?"

"Oh… gracias" murmuró.

Siguieron paseando por la Cascada. Al cabo de poco tiempo, se cruzaron con un montón de flores eco. Era tan altas como los niños, color aguamarina y de pétalos muy suaves. Pero lo que más importaba era que repetían todo aquello que oían.

"¡A que no me pillas!" se burlaba una flor, imitando la voz de un niño.

Asriel emitió una pequeña carcajada y susurró algo cerca de la flor. El resto de la familia se acercó para oír lo que sea que el príncipe había grabado en aquella planta mágica.

"¡Las tartas de la reina son las mejores!"

Su madre estuvo muy halagada. Después de eso, prosiguieron su paseo. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron al frente de una tienda, donde los reyes quisieron pararse para hablar con un amigo. Sus hijos pidieron irse por su cuenta un rato, y marcharon por los ríos.

Echaron una carrera. La princesa ganó sin problemas, alcanzando una estancia de roca vacía en mucho menos tiempo.

"¡Jooo!" se quejó el niño, exhausto "¡¿Por qué tu siempre ganas?!"

"¿Suerte?"

"¡Pues tienes suerte siempre!"

La niña rió y se echó al suelo. No había mucho que hacer por allí, pero estaba cansada. Tampoco había agua, mas aún se podían oír cascadas a lo lejos, siempre rugiendo. Hacía un poco de frío, aunque siempre era así en la mayor parte del Subsuelo.

Asriel se sentó junto a ella.

"Tengo algo que darte" le dijo con una sonrisa. La niña podía ver sus diminutos colmillos sobresaliendo, y era adorable. "¡Cierra los ojos!"

Chara obedeció.

"¡Ahora extiende las manos!" siguió el príncipe. Así lo hizo su hermana.

Un objeto metálico cayó en sus palmas, con una cadena suave a su alrededor. El monstruo le dijo que abriera los ojos.

En sus manos había un bello colgante. Era de plata, con forma de corazón invertido, y tenía grabadas las palabras en color rojo: "Mejores amigos por siempre".

Asriel sostenía una similar. Ese era un corazón en posición normal, de color rojo y con las mismas palabras en un bello tono plateado.

"¿Son… almas?" susurró la princesa de los monstruos.

"¡Sí!" respondió él, quien no cabía en sí de gozo "¡Una de humana para mí, y una de monstruo para ti!" – Se colocó el colgante alrededor de su cuello – "¿Lees lo que pone?" – La niña sólo asintió. No le surgían las palabras. – "¡Es porque somos mejores amigos!"

Sin ninguna palabra más, se colocó el colgante plateado.

Asriel sabía que los humanos no eran capaces de hacer magia, pero, al ver la enorme sonrisa que mostraba Chara, tuvo que convencerse de que la alegría de su hermana era lo más mágico de todo el Subsuelo.


	7. Aullidos de duelo

Era el aniversario de la princesa. Habían pasado, con exactitud, dos años desde que había caído al Subsuelo. La niña no sabía en qué fecha había nacido, así que contaban aquella fecha como un cumpleaños habitual. Dirían que tenía nueve años, a pesar de que estaban seguros de que habría muchos meses de diferencia. Pero era mejor que no celebrar nada.

Los niños habían pedido una cosa rara para la fiesta, algo que habían visto en un libro viejo, tirado en un vertedero de la Cascada, pues ahí se acumulaba basura que llevaba la corriente desde el mundo humano. Querían una piñata. Apenas sabían lo que era, mas sonaba muy divertido.

Un artesano de la capital había creado el objeto con cartón, para luego pintarlo de diversos colores, con un gran nueve en el centro, y dándole la forma de una flor enorme. La habían colgado de una lámpara de techo que casi nunca usaban.

"¡Espera un minuto!" gritó la reina nada más oír las palabras de su marido en medio de la fiesta. Los tres niños, dos príncipes y su amiga Lona, observaban desde abajo. Los padres de la niña se sentaban en el salón, bebiendo té de flores que les había servido el rey. "¿Cómo que vendas en los ojos?"

"¡Sí!" respondió el monstruo, sosteniendo una serie de vendas rojas y azules en sus manos "¡Así es más divertido!"

"Cariño, ¿no van a usar bates? ¿No podrían hacerse daño?"

"¡No, lo haremos de uno en uno!" siguió su marido, repleto de entusiasmo. A su lado, Asriel daba saltitos de alegría. "¡Y alguien estará diciendo por dónde tienen que ir! ¡No se harán daño!"

"Aún así, es peligroso" dictaminó Toriel "¡Nada de vendas!"

El rey suspiró, aceptando que había comprado las telas para nada.

Ya que Chara era la cumpleañera, ella se llevaba el primer turno para intentar romper la piñata. Cogió el bate, un poco demasiado pequeño para ella. Pasó medio minuto golpeando la piñata a duras penas, haciendo grietas, con todos animándola, hasta que se cansó y fue el turno de Lona.

La niña saltó con gran energía y, de un solo golpe, destrozó la piñata. Cayó junto con varias barras de chocolate y un grito eufórico de la vencedora.

"¡Ay!" exclamó el príncipe "¡Yo quería darle también!"

"Ostras" gruñó Lona, sacada de su entusiasmo "No había pensado en eso. Lo siento…"

"Bueno, no pasa nada…" suspiró el niño "Habrá otras piñatas"

"Esperad" intervino Chara, agarrando la chocolatina más grande que pudo ver y alzándola "Lona, dale el bate a Asriel"

Toriel observaba desde la mesa. Le encantaba ver a sus niños divirtiéndose, pero odiaba la idea de que se hicieran daño.

La niña monstrua obedeció. Al príncipe le costaba sostener el bate, pero al final pudo con ello.

"¡Atento!" gritó la princesa antes de lanzar la chocolatina hacia el bate.

Por instinto, el niño golpeó el dulce y lo mandó volando hasta el rostro de la madre de su amiga. Dejó caer el bate en horror. El salón quedó en el peor de los silencios. ¡Estaba metido en un lío de los gordos, seguro! ¡Se iba a quedar sin postre por un mes!

La señora estalló en carcajadas. Sosteniendo la chocolatina en una mano, más bien pata, golpeaba la mesa con la otra. Pronto, el resto de los monstruos siguieron su risa, mientras la humana miraba a su hermano con una diminuta sonrisa, satisfecha con su acción. Su objetivo era que Asriel se divirtiera tanto como Lona, y lo había logrado.

La señora devoró el dulce. La fiesta prosiguió, con los niños hartándose de caramelos y tarta de chocolate, y los adultos cogiendo un poco de ello. Grabaron el momento en que Chara sopló las velas, con la vieja cámara de vídeo de la familia. También grabaron a la madre de Lona comiéndose un pedazo de tarta entero de un solo bocado, a pesar de los gritos de la familia real diciéndole que era imposible y que si lo hacía se pondría mala. Su marido sostenía la cámara mientras se reía, acompañado de la niña animando a su mamá.

"¡Ja!" gritó en triunfo la mujer, dejando el plato sobre la mesa "¡Os lo dije, os dije… ostia"

"¡Mamá!" rió su hija.

"¡Creo que me he tragado una vela!" exclamó la señora, acompañada de una fuerte carcajada.

Al final, todos acabaron riendo. Excepto Chara, que sólo estuvo a punto de sonreír, con una de sus manos apoyada en el colgante plateado.

Los niños fueron a su dormitorio. Tenían una serie de suéteres nuevos que colocar en el armario, junto a varios juguetes que probar. Además, el príncipe pidió llevarse la cámara, para grabar cintas sólo con sus amigos mientras los adultos se entretenían haciendo crucigramas y hablando de… de lo que sea de lo que hablaran cuando él no estaba delante.

Estuvieron manejando unos coches de carrera durante un rato, hasta que una idea se encendió en el alma del niño.

"¡Lona!" exclamó "¡Tú no has visto su cara siniestra!"

"¿Cara siniestra?" cuestionó la monstrua, deteniendo el cochecito en su camino por la alfombra.

"¡Sí, Chara puede poner una mirada que da mucho mal rollo!" explicó el príncipe.

La aludida apartó la mirada. No era para tanto, era sólo que su hermano se espantaba por cualquier cosa…

"¿Puedo verla?" pidió la invitada.

"No" replicó la humana. Ni siquiera le gustaba que Asriel viera esa expresión suya.

"¡Porfa!" suplicó el niño "¡Porfiii!"

"Aj… vale"

Se dispuso a hacer esa expresión, pero su hermano dijo que quería grabarla. La niña suspiró. Puf, la de cosas que hacía por su hermano… Si él no le hubiera salvado la vida dos años atrás, se habría negado.

Asriel le dio al botón de grabado. Lona esperaba desde detrás, pensando que no sería para tanto.

"Vale, Chara, ¿estás lista?" – La niña asintió – "¡Haz tu cara siniestra!"

La princesa se concentró en una única cosa: la humanidad. Cómo Charlotte le pegaba cada día, sin darle apenas alimento, la pobreza que ahogaba ese barrio de la Superficie, la guerra, las matanzas, el odio hacia una especie que estaba hecha de paz, de piedad, confianza y amor. La expresión de asco y cólera vinieron solas.

Lona echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Asriel emitió un pequeño grito, bastante fingido. Luego rió por lo bajo. En otras circunstancias, Chara hubiera estado feliz de verlo reír, mas por el amor de su verdadera madre, ¡los odiaba con cada trozo de su alma! ¡Si de ella dependiese, haría pedazos a cada humano, destruyendo sus almas, sus casas y todo lo que ellos eran! ¡Esa escoria no merecía vivir ni en el Subsuelo, ni sobre la Tierra ni en ningún rincón de ese asqueroso mundo!

"¡Oh, espera!" exclamó Asriel. Sus palabras la devolvieron a la realidad de los monstruos, esa que era dulce y amorosa "¡Tenía la tapa puesta!"

La humana negó con la cabeza.

"¡¿Qué?!" siguió el príncipe "¿No vas a hacerlo de nuevo…?"

La niña soltó una pequeña carcajada, inaudible, y volvió a pensar en los humanos de su ciudad. La expresión del odio retornó a su faz.

"¡Venga, deja de engañarme!" rió el monstruo. Asumió que no conseguiría grabar aquello y terminó el vídeo.

Siguieron jugando por unos pocos minutos, aunque Chara se dio cuenta de que Lona estaba muy callada. Demasiado callada para estar en un cumpleaños.

La niña observó el muñeco que la princesa sostenía. Era un monstruo de peluche, pequeño y con cuernos. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, nunca, en los dos años que había estado viniendo a jugar a esa casa, había visto a Chara tocar uno de los muñecos que retrataban a humanos. Y siempre que uno de ellos asomaba de la caja de juguetes, la princesa le dirigía una mirada de desprecio.

Hacía tiempo que esa humana le daba un poco de mal rollo, pero, hasta ese entonces, había sido algo ligero. Lona prefería que Asriel se sentara en el centro de los pupitres en clase, para estar en un extremo y no tener que estar junto a Chara. Prefería el cumpleaños del príncipe, porque había más gente y ella no tenía que estar pegada a la humana. Pero ahora estaba segura: había algo aterrador dentro de la niña caída.

Casi nunca sonreía. Lucía una mirada heladora, siniestra, letal, amarga. Siempre comía a montones, manchándose como una bestia. Era raro que jugara con alguien que no fuera su hermano, y sólo si él también participaba en el juego. Cuando dibujaba monstruos, los coloreaba de manera cuidadosa y bonita, llena de mimo; mas a la hora de retratar humanos, los desfiguraba con un lápiz rojo, los colocaba en entornos de sufrimiento o los recortaba en mil pedazos, mostrando esa mirada aterradora que podía quebrar almas.

Por Chara fluía el odio, igual que ese líquido llamado sangre fluía por sus venas.

Aún así, Lona no quiso ser mala con la niña, pues sabía que ésta era la mejor amiga de Asriel… eso sí, antes era _ella _la mejor amiga del príncipe. De no haber caído esa cosa al Subsuelo, ¡seguirían siendo mejores amigos, sin ninguna humana roñosa metiéndose de por medio! El niño hasta le había regalado un amuleto. Por si eso fuera poco, él se había conseguido un colgante que combinaba con el de su nueva mejor amiga. Incluso ponía "mejores amigos por siempre", anunciando a todo el mundo que el príncipe había tirado a Lona y su amistad a la basura siempre que llevaban puestos sus estúpidos collares.

Asriel y Chara se dieron cuento de que su amiga parecía molesta cuando se fue a su casa, pero no sabían bien por qué.

"¿Le pasará algo?" cuestionó el niño en voz alta en mitad del salón, recogiendo los restos de la piñata entre todos.

"Ni idea" respondió la princesa "Tú eres quien la conoce desde bebés, no yo"

"¿Ha pasado algo?" quiso saber Asgore.

"No lo sé" respondió Asriel "¡Estábamos divirtiéndonos, y Lona se ha quedado molesta de repente!"

Ninguno supo qué decir al respecto.

Meses después, Lona dejó de venir a clase. No estuvo en el aula en las primeras horas, ni en el recreo, ni en las segundas clases, ¡ni en el comedor, ni en las últimas clases! Era como si se hubiera desvanecido. El príncipe preguntó a sus compañeros de aula si sabían algo, pero nadie la había visto en todo el día. Un grupo de chicos solían quedar con ella para jugar a fútbol, pero ellos estaban igual de preocupados, alegando que no le habían visto el pelo en toda la semana, ¡ni siquiera en sus partidos de fútbol! ¡Y Lona no se perdería un partido de fútbol por nada del mundo!

"¡Ojalá que venga pronto!" se quejó un amigo suyo, moviendo sus aletas "¡Sin ella, los del barrio de al lado nos van a machacar en unos días!"

El maestro tampoco tenía ninguna noticia, ni de ella ni de sus padres.

Chara no estaba tan preocupada como su hermano, mas no podía evitar sentirse triste al ver cómo su mejor amigo suspiraba en su pupitre, deseando que Lona estuviera allí para contrarrestar la tristeza que Chara emitía casi todo el tiempo.

Cuando regresaron a casa, sus padres hablaban muy preocupados en el recibidor, madre sosteniendo una carta abierta en sus manos peludas.

"¡Oh!" exclamó la reina, angustiada"Saludos, niños míos… "

"Saludos" susurró la humana.

"Mamá, ¿pasa algo con Lona?" preguntó su hijo, muerto de preocupación.

Los padres no supieron que decir. Acababan de recibir la noticia, y estaban discutiendo si debían decírselo a sus niños cuando regresaran de clase.

"Tori, no se lo podemos ocultar" dictaminó el rey, también devastado "Asriel, Chara… ¿os acordáis de la madre de Lona?"

"¡Claro!" respondió el príncipe "¡Es la segunda adulta más guay que conozco! Porque, ya sabes, la primera eres tú, mamá…"

Chara no entendía cómo es que su hermano podía estar tan ignorante. Era obvio que había pasado algo grave, muy, muy grave.

"Padre: ¿quién se ha muerto?" – Asriel quedó boquiabierto. Nunca había muerto nadie que él hubiera conocido, ¡por lo que esa suposición de su hermana era absurda! ¡Como mucho, la madre de Lona estaría enferma o se habrían tenido que mudar!

"La madre de Lona" murmuró Toriel con la vista baja. Su marido tampoco apartó la mirada de la madera sobre la que se apoyaban.

"¿Qué…?" gimió el niño.

"Su madre ha muerto" explicó el rey "Lo lamento, hijo, pero estas cosas pasan"

Dos lágrimas brotaron junto a los ojos del príncipe. A medida que la noticia fue clavándose en su alma, el dolor se fue haciendo más intenso, hasta que un gran sollozo escapó de su garganta. Sus padres, ambos también con diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos, corrieron a abrazarlo, sabiendo que, aunque aquella señora no hubiera sido familia biológica, había sido familia desde el momento en que la invitaron a tomar el té por primera vez.

La humana apoyó su mano en la espalda de su padre, pues no lograría llegar a su hermano. Estaba demasiado apretado entre Toriel y Asgore. Además, no quería perturbar aquel momento. Se sentía distinta a la escena que estaba ocurriendo. Lamentaba la muerte de aquella mujer, pero era, sobre todo, porque causaba dolor a su auténtica familia, los Dreemur.

Asriel se liberó del abrazo de sus padres. Aún sollozando, cubierto de mucosidad y lágrimas, corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga. A ella no le gustaban los abrazos, pero si eran del príncipe, los aceptaría, y más si él los necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

Una pregunta nació en su mente. "¿Por qué no estoy llorando?" pensó para sí misma. No había llorado en mucho tiempo, no desde que terminó de sollozar al caer al Subsuelo. Lo había atribuido a la felicidad de su nuevo hogar, pero había otro factor: esa monstrua no le importaba tanto. De hecho, si Lona hubiera muerto… tampoco le habría dolido hasta el punto de llorar.

El pensamiento la aterró. No, no, ¡le importaría! ¡Claro que lloraría si veía morir a esa niña! O no. La verdad es que nunca se había preocupado mucho por ella. Tras su ausencia en esos últimos días, no se había molestado en preguntar por ella. "¿Acaso…" pensó la niña, acariciando la espalda de su hermano y dejando que sus mocos le mancharan el suéter "…tanto me ha roto la humanidad que ya no me importa nadie?"

Elevó la mirada y, amable, Toriel apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza.

"Madre" susurró la princesa de los monstruos, con Asriel cesando el llanto en su abrazo "Te quiero"

Había visto a Asriel decir esa frase muchas veces, mas nunca antes se había atrevido a decirla. Aquel parecía un buen momento. La reina se agachó y envolvió a sus niños con sus brazos, seguida por su esposo.

No. ¡La humanidad no había ganado! ¡Ella seguía siendo capaz de odiarlos, de destrozarlos, y, lo más importante, aún podía amar a aquellos que llamaba familia, de darles cobijo y afecto como se merecían! Aquellos demonios no le iban a quitar eso.

Cuando el rey vio que su hijo había cesado de llorar, preguntó a sus niños si querrían ir al funeral con Lona. Ambos aceptaron.

La princesa ya había oído hablar de qué les pasaba a los monstruos al morir, pero nunca lo había visto. En el funeral de un monstruo no había cadáver. Sólo quedaba una pequeña montaña de polvo, que luego esparcían sobre el objeto preferido del difunto. En el caso de la mujer lobuna, era su anillo de bodas.

Su marido estuvo llorando durante toda la ceremonia. Daba igual lo que dijera Lona, o cuánto lo abrazara, el hombre no dejaba de sollozar, aunque sólo fuera en silencio; era como si no viera a su hija. Al final, decidieron que sería mejor si los niños se iban.

Salieron, mas no hubo nada que decir, pues Lona permanecía en silencio. Asriel le habría dicho que aquel vestido blanco – el color del luto para los monstruos - le sentaba muy bien, mas estaba seguro de que aquel momento era horrible para un cumplido. A él le quedaba bastante mal, pues el tono se mezclaba con su pelaje.

Cada familia se marchó a su casa, la de Lona, la de sus majestades, y un par más que también habían conocido a la finada.

El próximo sábado, Lona vino a pasar la mañana. Creían que quizás una visita podrían animarla.

El príncipe sintió que, además de la madre de su amiga, también había muerto la niña con la que solía jugar en el patio de la escuela. No quiso jugar a fútbol. No quiso jugar con los muñecos, ni con los coches de carreras. Tampoco quería leer alguno de los cuentos que tenían, ni comer chocolate, ni echar una carrera por el jardín, ni oír un chiste.

"Asriel" susurró Lona, perdida en sus pensamientos y mostrando unas enormes ojeras "Desde tu jardín se llega a La Barrera, ¿no?" – Los príncipes asintieron – "¿Puedo verla?"

No había ninguna razón por la que no pudiese verla. Madre y padre siempre les habían dicho que no había problema en acercarse, que aunque tocaran el sello mágico, éste no les haría daño.

Cruzaron el jardín, repleto de las diversas flores que el rey cuidaba casi con tanto mimo como a sus niños, luciendo los dos tronos de sus majestades, y todo aquello bañado en trozos de luz solar que se colocaban por grietas diminutas del exterior, también selladas por la magia humana.

Pasaron a una estancia gris. No había nada, sólo paredes y un pasillo. No se oía nada más que los zapatos de la princesa contra el suelo.

Alcanzaron La Barrera.

Era blanca, con tonos grisáceos. Parecía moverse, ondulando sobre sí misma, y produciendo un sonido absorbente, constante, que al cabo de unos segundos se te clavaba en el alma.

La niña lobuna colocó su mano sobre la superficie. Su amigo creyó que, si había suerte, aquel sería un buen momento para animarla.

"¡Se puede sentir la magia así!" explicó. Por desgracia, Lona no hizo más que asentir.

Permanecieron en silencio por un minuto, con los príncipes esperando que la niña saliera de ese duelo en el que estaba encerrada, de que hablara, de que volviera a ser la niña feliz que amaba jugar al fútbol.

"Así que es esto lo que nos mantiene atrapados" gruñó Lona "Es por esto…" – Conteniendo su ira, clavó una mirada mortífera en la humana – "¿Sabéis por qué murió mi madre?"

El príncipe suspiró. Supuso que no tenía sentido evitar ese tema. Su amiga tendría que hablar de ello, tarde o temprano.

"Le faltaba luz, luz del sol" explicó, reteniendo las ganas de llorar "Y aire fresco" – No supieron qué decir – "De no ser por esta cosa, no habría muerto. De no, de no ser por…" – Bajó la vista y una diminuta lágrimas recorrió su hocico – "¡Si no fuera por esos humanos, mamá seguiría viva!"

El niño se acercó, pensando que un abrazo la consolaría, mas su amiga apoyó sus manos sobre su cabeza y siguió chillando:

"¡Los odio tanto! ¡Si pudiera, me lanzaría a matarlos yo misma!"

Una exclamación de horror escapó la garganta del príncipe. La niña no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que miró detrás de su amigo de la infancia y contempló aquellos ojos marrones y repletos de melancolía.

"Oh…" susurró "Chara, no, no, es que, tú no…"

"No, yo también" respondió la niña "También odio a la humanidad"

Lona se echó hacia atrás, aún con lágrimas bajo sus ojos.

"¿Cómo?" cuestionó "Pero no… Si tú eres humana…"

"Sin excepciones" dictaminó la princesa de los monstruos. Asriel fijó la mirada en los brazos de Chara, recordando cierto suceso.

Ella siempre era fría. Había causado dolor, lo sabía, por algo su hermana mayor la trataba así, aunque sus recuerdos fueran borrosos. Y era humana, de esa especie que había atormentado a los monstruos por milenios…

Mientras regresaban, la niña lobuna siguió disculpándose, olvidándose por ese día de su pérdida.

"¡Es que, es que… se me olvidó que no eras un monstruo!"

Chara se detuvo. Su hermano, confuso, la imitó. "Ay…" pensó Lona "…está enfadada"

Mas la humana le sonreía.

"Gracias" le dijo.

Asriel anduvo por el pasillo de su casa. Había salido al jardín a ayudar a papá con una planta nueva, y ahora que se había lavado la tierra, tenía muchas ganas de volver a su cuarto para jugar.

Una vez abrió la puerta, quedó horrorizado.

La alfombra había quedado cubierta de aquel asqueroso líquido rojo, que brotaba del brazo de su hermana. En la mano libre, la princesa sostenía unas tijeras, que se habían quedado a medio camino al oír abrirse la puerta.

"Voy…" murmuró el niño "…voy a por el botiquín" – Habían conseguido uno el año pasado, tras ver que la magia no era lo mejor para curar a una humana. Solían usarlo si Chara se cortaba con el papel o pelando zanahorias con su madre.

Una vez regresó, comenzó a aplicar agua oxigenada a la niña, tal como lo había leído en ese viejo libro de medicina humano.

"¿Vas a chivarte?" gruñó Chara, un tanto avergonzada por lo que hacía.

"Uh…" - Tal vez debería decírselo a mamá. ¡No era sano que su hermana se hiciera daño, así porque sí! Pero estaba seguro de que Chara se enfadaría o se pondría triste si se sabía eso. Además, a él le daba miedo la posible reacción de sus padres – "No…"

"Gracias…" susurró, clavando la vista en los ojos de su hermano para no mirar la sangre.

"Pero… pero me tienes que prometer que no lo harás otra vez" exigió el príncipe. Su amiga parecía molesta "¡Si, si no paras… a… a la próxima se lo digo a mamá!"

La humana suspiró.

"Vale…"

"¿Prometes?" preguntó, agarrando la mano de su hermana.

"Lo prometo"

Bueno, si Asriel lo decía, tal vez castigarse de esa forma ya no era necesario. Ella sería una humana, pero cada vez era más monstruo. Lona se había olvidado de su condición la semana pasada. Sí, tal vez eso de torturarse ya tenía que terminar. De todas formas, ver a Asriel tan preocupado nunca era bueno.

Y ya se había demostrado que si tenía que dar su alma a los monstruos antes de tiempo, sería capaz.

Madre e hijo practicaban magia en el jardín. Como de costumbre, era magia de fuego. Toriel elevaba las palmas, hacía surgir llamas sin ningún problema, y Asriel trataba de imitarla. Había mejorado con el paso de los años. Podía hacer surgir pequeñas bolas de fuego, e incluso dirigirlas hacia un objetivo. Habían colgado una diana en la pared para esa ocasión.

Chara observaba, sentada en el trono de la reina. Le gustaba ese asiento, pues el cojín morado era muy suave y cómodo. También le hacía sentirse alta.

Le habría encantado practicar magia junto a su familia, mas ya tenía claro que para ella eso era imposible. Lo único mágico de un humano era su alma. Algunas veces los hombres eran capaces de canalizar esa magia y dirigirla al exterior, pero la niña no podía. Su padre le había hablado de brujos de la Superficie, antes de que los monstruos fueran desterrados a esa gigantesca caverna, que se criaban desde pequeños en entornos cargados de magia, entrenando cada día para modificar las leyes del universo con el poder de su alma.

Sin embargo, ella nunca había visto nada mágico en su ciudad natal. Así que asumió que la magia fue desterrada junto a los monstruos.

"¡Holi!" saludó el rey, esa tarde vistiendo una elegante capa morada y una corona que parecía diminuta sobre su enorme cabeza "¡Queda poco para el discurso!"

El niño detuvo su bola de fuego. Los príncipes y la reina marcharon a sus habitaciones para vestirse con las ropas reales, como siempre hacían cuando había que presentarse ante sus súbditos en un acto formal.

El atuendo de Chara era idéntico al de su hermano. Unos pantalones morados, una camisa del mismo color y adornada con el emblema de los monstruos – que Toriel solía lucir en su vestido – y una capa elegante. Una vez salieron, Asriel no pudo evitar lanzarse a Asgore para preguntar:

"¡Papá! ¿Cuándo decías que tendremos nuestras coronas?"

"Cuando cumpláis trece años" respondió igual que hacía siempre "¡Y cuando _los dos _los hayáis cumplido! Os coronaremos a la vez"

La humana recordaba aquella vez que vio las coronas de príncipes, esas que ambos lucirían una vez alcanzaran la adolescencia. Al igual que sus trajes formales, eran idénticas, hechas del mismo oro y adornadas con los mismos rubíes. La verdad, no entendía por qué Asriel estaba tan impaciente por probarse las coronas. ¡Sólo eran adornos!

Subieron al ascensor de una zona, llegando hasta la mayor altura, y cruzaron por un pasillo humilde. Delante de ellos estaba el balcón en el que siempre se colocaban para hablar a todos los monstruos que acudían. También había un par de cámaras por la zona, de forma que aquellos que no podían estar allí oyeran lo que fuera que sus majestades tenían que decir.

La primera en hablar fue Toriel. A veces hablaba primero el rey, a veces la reina. Solían echarlo a cara o cruz con una moneda humana que habían encontrado en el vertedero.

Nada más cogió el micrófono, los monstruos estuvieron en silencio.

Su discurso era más bien un informe. Contó sobre una nueva escuela, sobre medidas para cultivar comida, sobre impuestos… cosas de política que sus hijos no entendían bien.

Llegó el turno de su marido. Se acercó a él, micrófono en mano.

"¡Pueblo de los monstruos!" comenzó, tratando de sonar lo más solemne de lo que era capaz. Aún así, todos sabían que era demasiado dulce para esa acritud.

Asgore empezó su discurso. Lo había estado preparando por horas frente a un espejo.

Su padre habló entusiasmado, sobre los humanos, sobre su reino y sobre la paz. Todos estaban convencidos de que no habría más guerras. De que podrían hablar con los hombres, de que había lugar para la convivencia, de que no había necesidad de que las dos especies se asesinaran entre ellas.

Mas la niña no creía en ello. No había lugar para ninguna clase de paz en su alma, porque los humanos no la merecían. Padre les había dicho que no hicieran guerras, que no debían perderse vidas, pero aquello era absurdo. Los hombres eran demasiado belicosos. Estaba segura de que, nada más oír la palabra "paz", se burlarían de ellos. Entonces, ella misma estaría dispuesta a destruir a cada uno de esos demonios. No le iban a quitar su familia feliz.

"¡Porque…" continuó "…si esta amistad puede existir en nuestros tiempos…" - Señaló a sus niños repleto de esperanza – "…hay esperanza para las dos especies!"

Asriel cogió la mano de su hermana. La niña no lo esperaba, pues nunca hacía eso en eventos importantes y tan públicos, así que sólo se dejó llevar cuando el príncipe elevó sus manos unidas para todo el Subsuelo.

La multitud los animó.

"¡Nuestra esperanza!" gritaba alguien.

"¡Vivan los príncipes!"

"¡Sí a la paz!" se oía rugir.

Eso fue todo.

Chara no supo bien qué pensar, después de ver la alegría que radiaba la gente. Ella hubiera preferido que exterminaran a la humanidad, pero todos parecían demasiado felices con la idea de la armonía, de una paz entre monstruos y humanos.

Concluyó que los monstruos habían pasado demasiado tiempo a solas. Si vieran más de la humanidad, si conocieran más a su princesa, no querrían convivir con esa clase de criaturas.


	8. Sueños hechos realidad

La tarta para su padre había salido muy mal. La habían hecho tranquilos, pensando que le gustaría. Sí, el sabor estaba bien, pero se habían confundido con la receta y, sin saberlo, había mezclado la masa con flores venenosas.

"¡¿Pero en qué estabais pensando?!" regañaba Toriel, esa mañana cubierta de ojeras "¡Cocinar sin que yo os vea, por el amor de…"

"¡Creíamos que eso era parte de la receta!" se disculpó su hijo "¡Es que había un borrón de tinta, y vimos esa flor en la página y…" – El llanto impidió que pudieran entenderle. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo igual que una termita podía destrozar un juguete de madera.

"Es que los ranúnculos" siguió la princesa, con la vista fijada en el suelo "son las flores de papá, y como vimos la flor ahí, no… no sé. No sabíamos que eran venenosas"

También quería llorar, igual que su hermano. Quería gritar, sollozar y cortarse con sus tijeras como antes, porque se lo merecía. Pero sabía que le haría daño a Asriel, y ya le había prometido que no lo haría de nuevo.

Ambos niños se abrazaron a su madre. Toriel entendió que había sido un error, por lo que les dijo que no se acercaran a la habitación de papá, porque era una escena muy fea con el vómito que había generado por las flores y no debían molestarlo mientras se curaba.

Asriel secó sus lágrimas en la manga de su jersey. Era nuevo, regalado por su décimo cumpleaños, y ahora con una sola raya, igual que el de su hermana.

El resto del día, se quedaron sentados en su cuarto. No sabían qué decir.

"Lo siento, Asriel" susurró la niña caída "Es culpa mía, fue mi idea, yo…" – Su voz se estaba rompiendo. Sintió las lágrimas surgir bajo sus ojos, y trató de retenerlas.

"No pasa nada" la consoló su hermano, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la humana, mientras ella se movía un poco por los sollozos "Papá se va a poner bueno, ya ve…"

Espera, no. Chara tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sí, pero no estaba llorando. Reía.

El príncipe apartó la mano. Su mejor amiga se cubrió el rostro, cada día más pálido por la ausencia de luz solar, y siguió liberando carcajadas demenciales.

"¡Joder!" gruñó, riendo y llorando "¡Mira que soy gilipollas!" – Asriel le habría corregido por el lenguaje, mas no estaba seguro de querer provocar una reacción peligrosa – "¡Si es que soy humana, tenía que tocarme ser un demonio! ¡Todo… todo…" – Apartó sus manos de su faz, más calmada – "Todo lo que hago es dañar a la gente" concluyó con un hilo de voz.

El príncipe estuvo callado. No supo qué decir, con su hermana perdiendo el control sobre sus propias emociones.

"A mí me haces feliz" murmuró, asustado. Si su mejor amiga decía eso de sí misma, tal vez podría _hacer _algo contra sí misma.

La humana siguió riendo. ¡Era absurdo, no tenía sentido! ¡Ella sólo valía para traer muerte! ¡Desde que había sido encontrada, tirada en la basura, en el lugar donde de verdad pertenecía! ¡Nadie debería estar expuesto a ese bicho que era, ese demonio que envenenaba las flores por las que pasaba!

"¿Cómo?" cuestionó Chara, forzando una sonrisa "¿Feliz?" siguió entre carcajadas "¡Padre podría morir por mi culpa, no os hago felices!"

"¿Uh?" gimió el niño. No, no, no iba a morir. ¡Eso era sólo Chara siendo una amargada, sólo eso!

"Sólo soy una carga" gruñó, calmando sus risotadas "No entiendo por qué os preocupáis tanto por mí, si no os merezco, si sólo os ha…"

"¡Cierra la boca, idiota!" le gritó Asriel al agarrarla del jersey "¡Eres mi mejor amiga, y te queremos!"- La niña quedó en silencio – "Y… y papá va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien. Vas, ¡vas a estar bien!"

La princesa de los monstruos notó nuevas lágrimas fluyendo en su interior. Agarró a su hermano y lo abrazó con toda su alma, deseando que nunca tuviera que soltarlo. Era la primera vez que ella era quien abrazaba primero.

"Asriel, ¿de verdad crees eso?" sollozó.

"Sí" respondió, lleno de determinación "Vamos a estar bien. Dentro de un par de años, vamos a tener coronas y, y después seremos reyes y… y seremos muy felices"

"Crees… ¿Crees que algún día saldremos a la Superficie?"

"Uh…" – Nunca se lo había planteado. Había oído hablar mucho de ese lugar maravilloso, una especie de tierra prometida para los monstruos, pero nunca había considerado en serio si, algún día, andaría bajo los rayos del sol, sobre la hierba, o sería bañado por lluvia auténtica – "Sí, creo que sí. […] Estoy seguro. Si estamos juntos, ¡podemos hacer de todo!"

Una risa ligera surgió de la garganta de la niña. Se separó un poco de su hermano, aunque sin soltarlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" preguntó la humana.

"¿Sí?"

"No cambies nunca, por lo que más quieras…" suplicó.

El príncipe era el ser más bueno e inocente que había conocido en su vida. Daba más calidez que el sol, brillaba con más belleza que las estrellas, era más suave que los pétalos de las flores y tenía una esperanza tan gigantesca y radiante que ni el propio dios de los sueños habría sido capaz de imitar.

"¿Cómo?" cuestionó Asriel.

"Que no cambies, por favor. Que sigas siendo el llorica más optimista de la Tierra"

"¡Chara!" le reprochó, un poco molesto "¡Tú también has llorado!" se burló.

"No podrás probarlo" presumió la niña.

Su hermano sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su mejor amiga alegre, y era hermoso.

Al final, todo había salido bien. Asgore estaba curado. Al mes, ya no tenía problemas en levantarse para contar cuentos a sus hijos. Y, tras esos ocho meses, seguía llevándolos a clase sin problema alguno.

Esa mañana tocaba historia de los monstruos. La verdad, una vez pasada la guerra era una historia muy aburrida. Que si métodos de nuevas granjas, que si descubrimientos de zonas de la caverna, que si pintores, que si escritores, que si gente que aún quedaba viva tras el conflicto, que si construcción de la biblioteca…

"¡Profe!" preguntó Lona, elevando la pata muy levemente. Sus antiguos compañeros del equipo de fútbol suspiraron. Todos estaban de acuerdo que, tras la muerte de su madre, ya no jugaba nada bien. Había terminado por dejar el equipo hacía unos dos años, ahora practicando a solas. "Oí a la señora de la biblioteca hablar de una profecía"

"Ahhhhh…" exclamó el maestro, que no había cambiado en todos esos años. Era habitual que un profesor se quedara con una clase hasta que se marcharan al instituto. Con el paso del tiempo, su voz se había vuelto un poco más áspera. "Sí, la profecía del Ángel"

Todos los niños elevaron las cabezas, a excepción de Chara. Sabía que una profecía sólo era un mito. Seguro que era una leyenda corriente, al igual que los cuentos de madre y padre…

"Se dice que un día bajará un Ángel" explicó el maestro "Alguien que ha visto la Superficie, y que cuando venga, el Subsuelo se vaciará"

La niña lobuna clavó su mirada en la princesa, y pudo ver que el asombro brillaba en sus ojos de cobre.

"¡A ver!" continuó "¡Todo esto lo pone en las placas de la Cascada! ¡Pero claro, los niños de hoy en día sólo vais a hurgar en la basura que cae!"

"Profe" suspiró Asriel "¡Cada día suenas más viejo!"

"¡Y vosotros cada día sonáis más impertinentes!" rió "¡Claro, algunos ya tenéis doce años! Esperad […] ¿Cuántos tenéis doce años ya?"

Cinco niños, entre ellos Chara, elevaron sus manos. A excepción de una chica de una especie que carecía de ellas, y que sólo elevó mucho la cabeza.

Casi se le había olvidado que estaba cerca de cumplir los trece. Una vez que ella y su hermano alcanzaran esa edad, serían coronados frente a todo el Subsuelo. Toriel y Asgore los reconocerían como sus auténticos herederos. Y con ese poder… quizás liberaría a su familia. Liberaría a los monstruos.

Ella podría ser el Ángel, trayendo esperanza a aquellos seres que la habían acogido por pura compasión.

No supo si hablarle de ello a Asriel de camino a casa. Ya había pensado en formas de liberar a los monstruos, mas si de verdad había una profecía, era la señal que necesitaba para ponerse en marcha. Se lo diría a su mejor amigo cuando tuviera un plan. Sólo entonces, el Subsuelo se vaciaría.

Los tres niños jugaban con la cámara. Grababan chistes, tonterías, o movimientos chulos que hacía Lona con su balón. El padre de la niña incluso trajo magdalenas, que sus hijos devoraron con entusiasmo. Le preguntaron si no querría uno él también, mas él sólo respondió, con la mirada perdida, que no solía tener mucho apetito esos últimos días.

Asriel se giró hacia su hermana cuando terminaron los dulces. Tenía la cámara en mano, además de una mirada determinada:

"¡Holi, Chara!" exclamó al poco de darle al botón de grabar "¡Sonríe para la cámara!"

La princesa sonrió, por una vez con más ganas de lo habitual. Había sido un buen día.

"¡Ja, esta vez te he pillado! ¡He dejado la tapa puesta a _propósito_! ¡Ahora estás sonriendo por ninguna razón!" – Lona suspiró en una esquina. La verdad, no entendía por qué cuernos su amigo estaba tan obsesionado con hacer que Chara sonriera – "¡Ji ji ji!"

"Asriel…" murmuró la humana "¿Te acuerdas de cuando intentamos cocinar para padre?"

"¿Qué?" susurró el niño. Lona sólo escuchaba a medias, pues se había estado planteando si no debería tratar de volver a su viejo equipo de fútbol. "Oh, sí me acuerdo. Cuando intentamos hacer tarta de canela para papá, ¿verdad? La parte de la mantequilla estaba tachada, y como había una flor pegada allí, creíamos que era lo que ponía…"

"Los ranúnculos" susurró la princesa de los monstruos "¿me equivoco?"

"¡Sí! Esas flores lo pusieron muy enfermo. Me sentí tan mal… Mamá se molestó mucho. […] Debería habérmelo tomado con más calma y reírme, como tú…"

En realidad, la niña estaba segura de que su actitud aquel día había sido de todo menos calmada.

Lona elevó la cabeza. No, debía haber oído mal, la humana no se habría reído por eso… no podía ser. Chara era siniestra. Algo solitaria, a veces amargada, pero no llegaba hasta el punto de disfrutar con el sufrimiento ajeno.

"Uh, de cualquier manera" siguió el príncipe "¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?"

"Apaga la cámara" ordenó la niña.

"¿Uh? ¿Apagar la cámara? Vale…" – El monstruo obedeció.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos. La niña había estado planeando eso por meses, dándole vueltas, y no sabía cómo sacar su plan a la luz.

"Deberíamos volver a casa" siguió Chara.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Lona, quien ya estaba un tanto alerta. No le gustaba nada la expresión seria y determinada de la princesa "¿Por qué?"

"Tenemos que hablar" explicó la niña.

"Uh, vale…" susurró el príncipe, mientras su hermana lo llevaba de la mano "¡Hasta el sábado, Lona!"

Aunque si su plan tenía éxito, no se verían el próximo sábado como habían acordado. No se verían en un largo tiempo.

Vivían cerca de casa, por lo que el paseo fue corto y seguro. Chara fue al dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Ni siquiera había saludo a madre, siendo sólo Asriel quien avisó de que habían vuelto temprano.

"¿Te acuerdas de la profecía?" farfulló la princesa a todo correr. Estaba impaciente por contar lo que había estado nadando por su alma esas últimas semanas.

"Sí" respondió él "¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Estás siendo muy rara!"

"¡Pues me da igual, esto es importante!" – Su hermano la miró un tanto preocupado. No le gustaba esa mirada intensa en la niña, pues solía ser sinónimo de odio extremo, ya fuera hacia unos humanos o ella misma – "¡_Muy _importante!" – El niño asintió – "Creo que soy el Ángel de la profecía"

Esperaba que el príncipe se riese, que se lo negara, que se marchara o le cortara la conversación, pero no hizo nada similar.

"¡Ah, sí!" exclamó "Pero eso es obvio, ¿no?"

"Oh" dijo, aliviada. Un problema menos. "Bien, entonces, ¡si soy la humana de la profecía, liberaré a los monstruos!" – Asriel asintió. De no ser porque Chara parecía más feliz que nunca, habría estado asustado de esa energía repentina – "¡Y tengo un plan para hacerlo!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Estupenda pregunta!" susurró ella entusiasmada, esforzándose por no gritar.

"Chara, ¿estás bien?" murmuró al bajar la vista.

"¡Mejor que nunca!" – Viendo que su hermano tenía una mirada un tanto extrañada, suspiró.

¡Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho! ¡Ese era el día, ese era el glorioso día! ¡Allí liberaría a todos, a sus padres, a su escuela, a los monstruos y a su amigo del alma! ¡Estaba segura: había nacido para eso! Por una vez, iba a traer paz, esperanza y alegría.

"¡Sólo hay una forma de cruzar la Barrera!" siguió la princesa "¡Y es con el poder de un alma humana y una de monstruo! ¡Y tú eres un monstruo…! Y yo soy humana"

"Pero… pero…" – No, no, no, no… no. Chara no estaba pensando en hacerse daño otra vez. No, no de nuevo, por favor.

"¡Si muero…" continuó con aquel brillo demencial en sus ojos "…podrás absorber mi alma, cruzar la Barrera y…"

"¡No!" chilló el príncipe de los monstruos, mucho más alto de lo que pretendía.

Llamaron a la puerta. Papá preguntaba si estaban bien, a lo que Chara respondió que sí, que estaban jugando con las muñecas y Asriel se había apasionado mucho. Por suerte, se lo creyó y los dejó estar.

"Asriel" le dijo mientras agarraba sus manos, tan suaves como aquel día en que le ayudó a levantarse del suelo de la caverna "¡Si hacemos esto, seremos libres!"

"Pero…"

"¡Todos, todos los monstruos!" exclamó, a punto de llorar de la alegría "¡Podréis vivir bajo el sol, veréis las estrellas, la lluvia…!"

"No… no quiero que mueras" suplicó.

La princesa suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos.

"Tengo que hacerlo, tarde o temprano" dictaminó "Mira, Asriel, ¡no estaremos separados! ¡La idea es que absorbas mi alma y consigamos otras seis!"

"¿Otras seis?" murmuró el niño.

"¡Sí, entonces serán, serán siete, romperemos la Barrera y todos podrán salir!"

"Oh…"

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en ello. Durante la cena, su mente no dejó de vagar por la posibilidad de lluvia cayendo sobre su pelaje, la brisa fresca agitando su ropa, la luz solar iluminando los ojos de Chara… entonces pensó que para ese día, su hermana no sería más que un cuerpo putrefacto y un alma empleada para romper el sello mágico que los aprisionaba.

Preguntó a su padre. Dudaba qué pasaría a las almas si eran usadas para romper la Barrera.

"Pues, no estoy seguro…" farfulló el rey "Pero creo que se agotarían, muriendo de verdad" – Asriel mostró una expresión aterrada – "¡Anda, no te preocupes! Dudo que eso pase pronto…" – Se acercó y depositó un beso de buenas noches en la frente de su hijo, antes de marchara su dormitorio.

"Chara…" murmuró en la oscuridad "Ya no quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

Su mirada de determinación pura habló por sí sola.


	9. Vestidos de blanco

Su padre les estaba enseñando a cuidar del jardín. Era una tarea relajante, quitando las hojas muertas o regando las flores. Asgore les enseñaba cuánta cantidad de agua necesitaba cada flor, dónde sería mejor poner cada tipo según la luz que le hacía falta, o sólo a arrancar las hojas muertas que a veces surgían en las plantas. Le gustaba tanto estar allí con sus niños que decidió grabar la escena.

En unos minutos, Asgore dijo que ya habían terminado, que iba a lavarse y que, cuando estuvieran listos, se metieran a casa. Antes de irse, quiso parar la cámara. Puso la lente y dio al botón equivocado, por lo que, hasta que se diera cuenta, la cámara grababa los sonidos del jardín.

"Oye" susurró Chara "Padre plantó ranúnculos por aquí" – A su hermano no le gustaba cuando tenía esa mirada decidida – "Creo que ya es hora de que lo hagamos" – Asriel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, asustado. No quería verla morir antes de tiempo. – "¡Han pasado dos semanas!"

"No… no me gusta esta idea" gimió el niño sin alzar la vista y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ay, ¿estás llorando?" cuestionó la princesa, molesta y apenada. Quería, no, _debía _hacer eso, pero si su hermanito se ponía a llorar cada vez que salía el tópico, no estaba segura sobre el plan.

"¿Qué… qué? No, no estoy… ¡Los niños grandes no lloran!" espetó.

"¿Vas a ayudarme? […] ¿Crees que tengo razón o no?" murmuró.

"¡Sí, tienes razón!" exclamó, intentando fingir una seguridad que nunca había estado allí.

"¿No tienes miedo de que salga mal?" suspiró, pues no le gustaba meter a Asriel en semejante plan si él iba a estar lloriqueando. Tal vez tendría que esperar a morir de causas naturales.

"¡No, nunca dudaría de ti, Chara! ¡Nunca!"

La humana sonrió. Por primera vez desde que había surgido ese plan, era una auténtica sonrisa, de esas que opacaban a la magia sanadora de madre. Conmovida, apoyó una mano sobre su colgante plateado. Asriel se llevó su mano al suyo.

"S… ¡sí!" siguió el príncipe. Si eso hacía que su mejor amiga sonriera, valía la pena. "¡Seremos fuertes! Liberaremos a todos" – La humana hizo un gesto expectante con la cabeza. No iban a retrasarlo más. El camino a la libertad se forjaría allí y entonces – "Voy a por las flores"

Mientras Asriel se marchaba al fondo del jardín, Chara fijó su vista en la cámara. La apagó enseguida. A madre no le gustaba nada que se desperdiciaran las baterías.

Su hermano trajo las flores. Eran rojas y blancas, brillando hermosas, al igual que cuando las habían puesto en la tarta para el rey. Asriel estuvo a punto de decirle si no deberían mezclarlas con otra comida, mas Chara cortó sus palabras al agarrar la primera flor para introducírsela en la boca.

El príncipe sólo se quedó observado la escena, horrorizado.

Tragó las flores. De una en una, a toda prisa. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo mal que sabían. Sólo pensaba en su muerte, en lo dulce que sería aquella liberación, tanto para los monstruos como para ella misma. Al fin y al cabo, se decía que con la muerte se descansaba. No volvería a sufrir de aquella forma. No volvería a tener esas pesadillas, ni a llorar, ni a ser débil, ni a lamentarse por su especie.

Porque en unos días, Asriel absorbería su alma. Se volverían un ser poderoso, grandioso, que no tendría miedo, que salvaría a su familia… y que traería lo que se merecía a la humanidad: muerte.

Comieron en el salón en silencio. Sus padres se extrañaron al ver que sus niños estuvieran tan callados, pero asumieron que no sería algo muy grave.

"¿Nerviosa por tu cumpleaños, Chara?" preguntó Toriel "¡Ya no queda casi nada para que llevéis coronas! ¡Estaréis preciosos, como siempre!"

La niña no hizo más que asentir. Pasaron la tarde, esperando a que el veneno se mostrara. Asriel llegó a sospechar que quizás no había funcionado, que tal vez no afectaba a los humanos, y se sintió aliviado. Mas, al poco de que la reina los llamara para cenar, Chara cayó al suelo, aferrándose a su estómago y gimiendo de dolor.

Los síntomas llegaron, uno detrás de otro. Dolor intenso, luego diarrea sangrienta.

Era lo más repugnante que habían visto en su vida. Chara no había comido nada más que sustento mágico entre los monstruos, por lo que no había ido al aseo desde los siete años, y aquella era la peor forma posible de regresar a ese hábito. Sus padres tuvieron que limpiar los restos a mano.

Llamaron al médico enseguida, pero no pudo decir nada, pues no sabía cómo funcionaba la anatomía humana. Incluso llamaron a la científica real, a algunos expertos en humanos, pero nadie sabía cómo arreglar eso.

La magia curativa tampoco funcionaba. Daba igual cuán preocupados estuvieran los reyes, con cuánto cariño unieran sus fuerzas, no podían sanar a su niña.

Pasaron los días, la familia de Lona viniendo a ver qué pasaba.

"Ey, Chara…" saludó la niña lobuna, sonriendo tristemente "Te trajimos una cesta"

Era muy bonita. Estaba hecha de mimbre, llena de margaritas, barras de chocolate y alguna que otra fruta. Lona hasta había pegado una nota: "Que te mejores pronto" decía, junto a un dibujo de la humana sonriendo. Ella no era ninguna artista, pero había puesto mucho cariño en el dibujo.

La princesa suspiró, frustrada. Se arrepintió al instante de no haber sido más amigable con esa cría. Ya le había costado mostrar afecto a su familia, pero pensó que Lona también merecía amor. Mas ya era demasiado tarde. Les dieron las gracias y, llenos de preocupación, dejaron marchar a la familia.

Los padres se inclinaban sobre la cama de su hija. Pasado ese tiempo, estaba mucho peor, llena de vesículas.

"Chara…" sollozaba madre "¿Puedes oírme? Queremos que te levantes…"

"¡Chara!" llamaba Asgore, agarrando la mano de su hija sin preocuparse de que le manchara al no haberse bañado en la Cascada por semanas "¡Tienes que mantenerte determinada! ¡No puedes rendirte!" – Trató de contener el llanto, mas no podía – "Eres el futuro de humanos y monstruos…"

Los dos se quedaron hablando. Estaban muertos de preocupación, y casi todo su tiempo lo invertían en pensar cómo salvar a su niña.

Asriel se agachó junto a su hermana. Al igual que sus padres, su faz estaba cubierta de lágrimas.

"…Psst…. Chara…." sollozó "Por favor… levántate…"

Sus padres dijeron que tenían que marcharse, pues Toriel debía atender una reunión con vendedores de la capital y el rey había quedado con un viejo amigo en la Cascada. Él sabía que su hija podría querer que se quedara, pero necesitaba alejarse de la agonía de su hogar y hablar de eso en calma con alguien más.

"Ya no me gusta este plan…" lloriqueaba el príncipe.

"Joder, Asriel…" rió a malas ganas su hermana. Apenas se la oía, pues le costaba hablar entre los dolores "Es raro, yo soy la que se está muriendo, y la única que no llora" se burló "Oye, calma. ¿No… no te estarás arrepintiendo ahora…?"

"Yo… yo… no, dije… dije que nunca dudaría de ti. Seis, ¿verdad? Sólo tenemos que conseguir seis" – Tímidamente, agarró la mano de su hermana – "Y lo haremos juntos, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto" carraspeó.

Pasaron minutos en silencio. Asriel no quería soltarla, pues sabía que cualquier segundo podría ser el momento en que muriera y pudiese coger su alma.

"Anda…" susurró la princesa de los monstruos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mover los labios "Deberías estar sonriendo. Vas a ver el cielo, las estrellas, las nubes, las flores…"

Por ella, por la alegría que vendría a su especie, y sobre todo por ella, Asriel se atrevió a sonreír entre sus llantos.

"Vas a ser libre" fueron las últimas palabras de la princesa.

Su hermano no sabía qué había esperado, mas no era eso. El cuerpo de Chara seguía allí. Había aprendido en clase que los humanos, al morir, dejaban su cuerpo tirado, como un envase roto, pero había detalles de los que no se hablaban. Los miembros de la niña dejaron de estar tensos, pasando a estar flojos e inertes. Sus labios quedaron quietos. Y sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío, como si hubiera intentado ver a su alma elevándose hacia el techo.

Su alma.

Ahora, la misma esencia de la princesa flotaba sobre sus restos. Brillaba con intensidad, de un rojo más puro que el de la sangre, y emitía ondas por todo el cuarto, casi hablando al mundo en sí mismo.

El príncipe chilló su nombre. Se elevó, tratando de agarrar el alma de su mejor amiga, de no soltarla, de no perderla nunca más.

Enseguida se notó cambiar, su propio cuerpo volviéndose distinto para dar lugar al poder de un alma tan poderosa. Sus cuernos surgieron antes de tiempo, ahora asomando levemente; marcas negras se expandieron por su pelaje, creció varios centímetros, sus garras se volvieron más afiladas y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el cobre que antaño brillaba en los de Chara.

"¡Asriel!" exclamó una voz de niña con entusiasmo desde su interior.

El príncipe gritó de terror. Su voz se había vuelto más profunda.

"¡Asriel, funciona!" se alegraba Chara "¡Al fin!"

"¿Oh…?" murmuró "¿Cómo… cómo te encuentras?"

"¡De maravilla!" - De no ser porque acababa de morir, su hermano se habría alegrado mucho de oír aquellas palabras – "¡Ya no me duele nada, ni me cuesta hablar! Me siento tan… ligera"

Una lágrima pasó por la mejilla del monstruo. Nunca supieron decir de quién era, si de la humana o del monstruo; tal vez de ambos.

"Anda, vámonos" ordenó la niña, controlando su nuevo cuerpo para recoger su propio cadáver y salir del cuarto.

"¿Eh?" cuestionó Asriel "¿Por qué cogemos… esto?"

"¿Recuerdas nuestro plan? […] ¡La idea es que me llevas porque se supone que quiero ver las flores de la ciudad humana!"

"Oh, verdad…"

"Lo mejor será que padre y madre nunca sepan que lo tramamos todo" suspiró la princesa "Así no se lamentarán"

Marcharon hacia la Barrera. Ese día, anduvieron a través de ella. Notaron la energía mágica fluyendo a su alrededor, agarrándolos, rozándolos y envolviéndolos, hasta que salieron a la Superficie.

Sin contar las sonrisas genuinas de Chara, aquello era lo más bello que el niño había visto en su vida.

El sol estaba en el horizonte, escondiéndose tras los árboles de un monte, y envolvía su alrededor de un naranja suave. Encima del astro rey, el cielo se tornaba oscuro para dar paso a la noche.

"¡Es una puesta de sol!" exclamaba la princesa "¡Mira, como te dije, se pone para que llegue la noche, y luego saldrá la luna, y, y las estrellas arriba…"

Un sollozo surgió en su garganta. Pero no tenía sentido, ¡se sentía feliz, más alegre que nunca en su vida!

"¿Por qué lloramos…?" gimió la humana.

"Es de alegría" explicó el príncipe con una risotada. La vista era hermosa. Al final, la idea de su hermana iba bien. Si había algo por lo que valía la pena morir, era ese mundo.

"¿Se puede llorar de alegría?" cuestionó, muy sorprendida. El príncipe asintió.

Decidieron que su plan podía esperar. Se sentaron sobre una roca, para disfrutar de aquello.

No sólo había una puesta de sol. Si se fijaban, podían ver árboles en la distancia. Chara le habló de que habría animales por el bosque, como conejos, ardillas y pájaros. Ambos podían oírlos cantar. Llenaban el aire, dando una orquesta al universo sin pedir nada a cambio.

La brisa revolvía su pelaje blanco. Era fresca, rejuvenecedora… Les hacía olvidar que, si su plan tenía éxito, aquellos serían los últimos rayos de luz que vería la niña.

Cuando ya oscurecía, siguieron su camino. Bajaron por la montaña, guiándose entre la oscuridad, hasta encontrar un camino de tierra corriente, que sólo daba paso por las hierbas aplastadas.

Observaron casas en la distancia. Aquel era un barrio pobre, pero estaba en mejor estado que durante la ida de Chara. Tenía algo de encanto. De no haber sido un lugar donde había humanos, a la niña le habría gustado vivir allí.

Poco a poco, también aparecían flores doradas. De esas que los niños solían recoger para sus seres queridos.

Sin pensarlo, los príncipes se acercaron a una zona poblada, hacia un grupo de flores que brillaban como el oro, y depositaron el cadáver sobre ellas.

"¿Deberíamos pedirles almas de…" sugirió Asriel "…de gente que ya haya muerto?"

Antes de que su mejor amiga pudiera responder, un grito llenó el aire.

Un hombre los había visto. Corrió hacia una casa, chillando.

"Eso no va a funcionar" gruñó la niña.

"¿Y qué podemos…"

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Miró abajo, y vio un agujero en su camiseta. Un agujero que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"¡Mierda!" gritó la princesa.

Se giraron. Detrás de ellos, un par de humanos habían salido de su casa. Sostenían escopetas.

Chara se movió hacia ellos, con sus garras desplegadas. Mas su hermano los hizo retroceder.

Otra bala. Esa vez, en la frente. Habrían muerto de no tener el poder de ambas almas.

"¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?!" chilló la niña.

El príncipe abrió la boca para hablar. Mas antes de que pudiera decir nada, otra bala se clavó en su hombro.

"¡Esa cosa ha matado a una niña!" gritó una mujer que se había colocado junto al cuerpo de la humana.

"No…" gruñó Asriel "…yo no…"

La princesa los lanzó hacia el hombre, pero Asriel siguió reteniéndolos.

"¡Tenemos que hablarles!" demandó el niño.

"¡¿Hablarles? ¡No!" – Otra bala. Ella quería defenderse, pero su hermano se lo impedía – "¡Son escoria! ¡No merecen vivir, no se merecen este mundo, no se merecen tu piedad!"

"Chara, calma…"

"¡Vamos a morir si no hacemos nada!" – El príncipe seguía reteniéndolos.

Poco a poco, llegaron más humanos. Tiros de pistola, escopeta, rifles, lo que fuera. Incluso notaron un hacha cayendo en su espalda, quemando sus sentidos.

"¡¿Es que no sabes cómo son los humanos?!" sollozaba la princesa "¡Son demonios, engendros!"

"Chara, eres humana" gruñó él entre las lágrimas.

"¡¿Y por qué te crees que me he muerto yo para esto?!"

Asriel decidió que aquello era suficiente. Se elevó, soportó los disparos, los sollozos de su hermana, y volvió a tener el cuerpo en brazos.

"Ya lo entiendo" suspiró el príncipe, a medida que se marchaba del lugar y oía a los humanos desistir en seguirlo "Nunca te ha gustado este lugar, ¿verdad?"

Adentro de ellos, la niña no cesaba de insultarlo. Estaba destrozada, viendo su plan hecho añicos por tener compasión a unos bichos que no se merecían ni una miga de pan.

"A ti lo que te gustaba era el mundo en sí, ¿no?" supuso él. Oyendo que los insultos de su hermana cesaban, dando paso a sollozos, creyó que era aquello "Entiendo por qué. La luna es realmente preciosa"

La luna llena brillaba entre las estrellas. La princesa, concentrada en su odio, no se había fijado en ella. Poco a poco, el deseo de una matanza se fue apagando. Dio paso a la resignación. A la pena, a la agonía, al conocimiento de, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, nunca podría convencer a su hermano, ni a ningún monstruo, de que quisiera la destrucción de nadie como ella. Estaban hechos de piedad, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando cruzaron la Barrera, cayeron en el jardín, frente a los tronos de papá y mamá.

"Lo siento" susurró él a medida que oía la llamada de la muerte.

"Asriel… eres idiota" sollozó a su hermano antes de que ambos se deshicieran en polvo.


	10. Rencor

El rey había declarado la guerra.

Eso se decía, igual que se decía que los príncipes habían muerto.

Lona no quiso aceptarlo. Corrió, aguantando las ganas de gritar hasta llegar al hogar de sus majestades. Entró sin llamar.

Sentada en su sillón, la reina se deshacía en lágrimas.

"Señora Dreemur" llamó la niña. La mujer sólo elevó la cabeza, sorprendida de la llegada de la amiga de su hijo difunto "Señora, no… no es verdad. No puede…"

Toriel corrió a abrazarla, y siguió llorando con aquella criatura preciosa entre sus brazos.

Debía ser verdad. Si no, los llantos de la reina eran imposibles. Poco a poco, Lona también dejó escapar las lágrimas, llorando la pérdida de sus dos amigos. Había esperado que Chara muriese, mas nunca se habría imaginado perder a Asriel de aquella forma.

Unos pasos pesados llegaron desde el recibidor. Asgore había vuelto, de decir esas cosas que había provocado que Toriel se marchara corriendo a casa para pensar a solas.

La mujer se levantó de golpe. Sin pensar, cogió a la niña de la mano, y la guió detrás de ella misma, como para protegerla.

"¿Cómo has podido?" gruñó la reina.

Su marido permaneció callado, sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro. Toriel no lo reconocía.

"¡¿Guerra contra los humanos?!" espetó ella. Lona temblaba, agarrada a su vestido.

"Han matado a nuestros niños" susurró el rey, pues sabía que si lo decía en voz alta, rompería a llorar.

"¡¿Has olvidado que nuestra niña era humana?!" gritó al soltar la mano de Lona, quien permaneció temblando a sus espaldas.

"Era una de nosotros"

Quedaron en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, los tres con miedo a desencadenar más violencia en aquella estancia.

"Me voy" dictó la reina.

"¿Qué?" exclamaron los dos, sorprendidos.

Asgore se habría fijado en Lona y le habría preguntado qué hacía allí, de no estar tan atento en la reina.

"No, no, Tori…" susurró Asgore.

"¡No me toques!" chilló ella, haciendo surgir fuego de sus manos.

El rey permaneció paralizado.

En dos minutos, Toriel había hecho el equipaje.

La niña lobuna corrió hacia ella.

"¡Señora, no!" suplicó entre sollozos "¡No se vaya!"

La reina se abstuvo de mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que, si lo hacía, no sería capaz de irse. De abandonar a aquella bestia insensible que acababa de declarar una guerra inútil.

Salió de la casa, se llevó una última cosa y partió.

En el salón, su majestad cayó sobre sus rodillas. Empezó a sollozar.

Había sido un imbécil, guiándose sólo por lo que sentía, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ni siquiera quería luchar una guerra. Lo había dicho delante de su gente movido por la ira, sin pensar en las consecuencias. No podía retractarse. Lo había anunciado delante de todos los monstruos, y ellos habían respondido con ovaciones, deseosos de vengarse de los humanos que habían matado a sus príncipes, a la esperanza de paz entre las dos razas.

Sabía bien por qué Asriel se había llevado el cuerpo de Chara. Ella misma lo había dicho antes de morir: quería ver las flores doradas de su aldea. Sólo por querer cumplir ese deseo, tan honesto e inocente, habían asesinado a su niño a sangre fría.

Aún así, la guerra había sido un error, que lo iba a atormentar por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Tendría que matar a cada humano que cayese. Fuese hombre, mujer o niño. Era algo atroz.

Aunque si tenía suerte, ningún humano caería. Habían pasado milenios para que su hija cayese a la caverna, así que, con suerte, no verían a un humano en mucho tiempo. Nunca más, era el sueño de Asgore. Porque si aparecía alguno, tendría que morir para alimentar las esperanzas de la gente.

Y había perdido al amor de su vida. Después de sus niños, su alegría, por su propia culpa había perdido a Tori.

Se quedó llorando sobre el suelo de casa. Lona trató de consolarlo, de decirle algo, pero no sabía qué palabras podrían animarlo. Así que decidió ser honesta y preguntar lo que sentía:

"¿De verdad han… los humanos han matado a Asriel?" tartamudeó, sin esforzarse por esconder sus lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo, el mismísimo rey no las ocultaba.

Su majestad asintió.

"¿Y…" siguió la niña, quien sentía algo quemándose dentro de su alma "…por eso vamos a matar humanos?"

"Sí…" sollozó el monstruo.

Lona permaneció en silencio, dejando que aquel padre desgraciado dejara escapar sus penas, y pensando. Los humanos habían matado a Asriel. Los humanos habían acabado con él, asesinado la esperanza de su reino. Y no era sólo eso.

Los humanos los habían desterrado, confinados a esa cueva putrefacta. Sin sol, sin lluvia, sin brisas, sin estrellas, sin el canto de los pájaros, sin luna, sin un mundo auténtico… De no ser por la falta de esas cosas, su madre seguiría viva.

Su alma ardía. Y no era una llama leve, que le hacía daño. No, era un incendio, una llamarada que ansiaba dar impulso a su dueña y hacer uso de su potencia.

"Majestad" llamó la niña al ver que el rey se calmaba "Quiero que ganemos esta guerra" - Asgore había dejado de llorar al completo, por lo que ella se dijo que estaba yendo por la senda correcta – "¡Quiero vengar a mis amigos, quiero… quiero recuperar el mundo que nos pertenece!" – El rey asintió – "Quiero aprender a luchar. Por usted, por… ¡por Asriel, y por mi madre!"

"¿Quieres que… quieres te entrene?" cuestionó, de incredulidad.

La niña asintió. El hombre casi vio el odio centelleando en la mirada de Lona, casi vio la sed sangre, pero sobre todo recordó las miradas que Chara solía echar a las ilustraciones de humanos en sus libros de clase.

"Está bien" suspiró él al levantarse "De hecho, de hecho… necesitaremos alguien que luche" – Los monstruos nunca habían tenido un ejército, pero ya iba siendo hora – "¿Podrás venir mañana, al mediodía?"

"Sí"

"Vale…" – No estaba convencido sobre aquello, pero Lona parecía tan deseosa de luchar… y él necesitaba alguien en específico por quien ser fuerte. Alguien que le diera un motivo para no derrumbarse llorando todo el día. Alguien a quien tomar bajo su ala – "Cuando tu padre diga que sí, llamadme, ¿vale?"

Lona asintió, y marchó corriendo a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, una figura encapuchada llegó a su antiguo hogar, esa casa vieja en la que habían acogido a una niña herida, y en la que luego se había basado el hogar en que residía el rey.

Toriel dejó el cuerpo de Chara sobre la vieja mesa. Había decido traerla a ese lugar ya que veía la capital demasiado llena de rencor, de odio. Su niña se merecía descansar en un lugar tranquilo. Con los restos de Asriel no había problema alguno: gran parte del polvo había quedado pegado sobre su hermana. Ahora estarían juntos. Su colgante plateado se había quedado en casa, retirado durante las prisas de la autopsia de los científicos, mas la reina se había acordado del collar rojizo de Asriel y se lo había puesto a lo que quedaba de su niña.

Volvió hacia atrás, al pasillo por el que había venido, y cerró la puerta gigantesca. Ya no podría entrar ni salir nadie. Sabía que aún había monstruos viviendo por la zona de adentro, mas no pensaba en eso.

Con el cuerpo en brazos y una pala en su cintura, cruzó aquel lugar conocido como las Ruinas, ese sitio en el que, hace seis años, sus niños se habían conocido.

Llegó al final, o principio, según como se mirara, de la caverna. Un rincón sobre el que caía la luz solar. Cavó, sabiendo que muchos humanos entierran a sus muertos. Nunca supo qué pensaba Chara de esa costumbre, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Dejó a su niña en el hoyo. Entre lágrimas, tapó la tumba para dejarla descansar.

En una semana, crecieron flores doradas en el jardín de los reyes, que ahora sólo tenía un trono. Las mismas plantas florecieron sobre la princesa. Esa princesa que, al igual que su hermano, nunca tendría el honor de ponerse una corona.


End file.
